The son of the Moon Goddess
by chaser10
Summary: What would happen if Percy Jackson wasn't Poseidon's son? Some violence in the opening chapter so if anyone doesn't like that or feels offended by it, feel free to skip. Private message me with any questions. ENJOY!
1. Discovering a child

**SUMMARY: What would happen if Percy Jackson wasn't the son of Poseidon?**

 **S** **orry if people think that's short, best way to describe the story really!**

Chapter 1: Discovering a child

Percy Jackson had known for a long time that he was no ordinary school boy. He always seemed to attract monsters wherever he went, even when he was in a different country they seemed to find him. They just seemed to turn up out of no where.

What was unusual was that no one else he knew could ever see them apart from him. Whenever he tried to explain about a monster attack to the people around him, they always laughed and stated that he was crazier than they thought he was.

His foster parents didn't make his life any easier. He could live with the women, he refused to call her mother because she had never acted like a Mother towards him. She only made nasty comments towards him but mainly just ignored him. The man, Percy couldn't live with. He had certainly not earned the right to be called Father as he constantly kept beating Percy until Percy was either unconscious or on the brink of death. He could never kill Percy because people would get suspicious and if there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was arouse suspicion.

One particular night, he had come home in a drunken state and had saw Percy just slip on the wood floor of the hallway and he lunged towards him and started badly bruising his body to the point where Percy started begging for death to take him. After the cruel man stopped the beating, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen draw and made his way towards Percy. He ripped off Percy's top and placed the knife to the top of Percy's back and ripped it all the way down so a good portion of the back muscles had been ripped. He stayed away from the spinal cord cause he didn't want to kill him just yet.

This was why he hated males. They were always smelly and they always seemed to be violent, even when they weren't drunk.

They were never considerate of other peoples feelings and only ever thought of how a situation would affect them, not anyone else around them.

These were all on Percy's mind as he stood in the middle of a museum with his new friend, Grover. Grover was the only friend Percy had because he was a rather unapproachable person. Whenever a male came up to try and be his friend he would just turn around and walk of or would give them a cold stare and not say a word. He wasn't someone with a lot of words and wasn't into making conversation.

However, if a female cam up to him and tried to be his friend he would give them a smile and would make a little bit of conversation with them. More than with males anyway.

Percy was startled out of his thoughts by Grover nudging him in the side of the ribs.

"Percy, your being spoken to" whispered Grover in his ear.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't hear you."

"I said, Percy. Who is the maiden Goddess who swore of men forever and started her own group known as the hunters?" Asked the teacher standing at the front of the congregated class.

"Artemis, leader of the hunters of Artemis" came the quick reply. It was as if he didn't need to even think about the answer.

"Correct, Percy" said the teacher with a smile.

Percy looked towards Grover to see him looking at him with a curios and thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"Nothin, How'd you know that?" Asked Grover.

"Don't know, just came to me. I know nothing about Greek stuff" replied Percy with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Really, huh" whispered Grover, just so that Percy wouldn't be able to hear him.

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Not another damn school trip" muttered Percy to himself as they wondered the grounds of the forest they were visiting. he had forgotten the name of it.

"Don't ya like em?" Asked Grover from his side.

"No, do you?"

"Better than school Bud" said Grover, grinning,

"Suppose" muttered Percy, in his usual dark mood.

A guy who looked around thirty or so came up to the students wearing a red shirt and blue trousers. They clashed horribly.

"I'm gonna teach you a little about Archery for your first session here. Your second will be drawing, next will be problem solving and the final session this afternoon will be canoeing. Now, everyone walk over to the targets" instructed the tacky guy.

Percy walked over tot he targets and picked up a bow. Before anyone else could say anything, he grabbed an arrow and placed it into the bow. He drew back the string and saw the arrow dart through the air and his the bull's-eye on the target. He did this two more times and each ended in the same spot.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"How'd you do that?" Grover questioned on the bus ride back to the school.

"Always felt at home when I am doing Archery. Its a stress reliever of sorts" replied the tame and level voice of Percy who sat next to Grover on the coach.

Grover nodded from his spot next to Percy but didn't say anything. He looked around for anyone watching them and he saw no one. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. He looked around the seat in front of him and saw half-blood hill out of the bus drivers window. He didn't move but just stared.

The bus all the sudden started shaking and the students voices started to go up in panic.

"No one panic, just all of you please stay calm" said the voices of a number of teachers as they got out of their seats anf walked the end of the coach.

The coach pulled over and the bus driver gout out of his seat and out of the coach all together. You could hear a pin drop at the silence coming from everyone within the coach until a scream of pain from a man came from outside the bus. Then the driver was chucked back onto the bus but not in one piece. The head was chucked on first, then the chest, arms, legs and feet all came after that.

Percy looked away and started to feel a little sick at the sight of it.

"Man, that is no hygienic" commented Grover from beside Percy.

Then a roar came from outside the coach and the shacking started again. By this point, even the teachers had started to panic.

"Alright Perce, we gotta get out of here" stated Grover as he grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to the front of the coach.

"Wait, you wanna get of this thing when a monster is out there" questioned Percy with a shocked expression.

"Don't worry, the mortals can take care of themselves, we just need to get you to safety" waved of Grover as he jumped from the coach, pulling Percy with him.

Outside, Percy looked towards where the end of the coach was to see around a dozen oversized dogs looking at him.

"Hellhounds" stuttered Grover as he grabbed my hand, again, and set of running, dragging me along for the ride.

"Why are we going for a hill" shouted Percy as the hellhounds chased them, forgetting about the coach.

"Because you will be safe there, trust me" shouted back Grover, over his shoulder.

They reached the hill with the hellhounds nibbling at their anckles and just made it through the arch where Thalia's tree was and went across the border leaving the hellhounds howling.

"Alrigght, you gotta tell me what the hell that was" Percy shouted to Grover before he grabbed his back in pain and collapsed, past out. Still clutching his back with an expression of pain, even though he was unconscious.

 **A/N- ZOE IS OBVOUSLY ALIVE WITH THE HUNTERS AND THALIA HAS ALREADY JOINED THEM. WHEN ZOE ATTAMPTED TO RECRUIT HER, SHE SAID YES THE FIRST TIME. ANNABETH IS IN THE HUNT AS WELL. PLEASE REVIEW IF YHOU CAN AS WELL.**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER 10**


	2. Settling in

**SUMMARY: What would happen if Percy Jackson wasn't Poseidon's son?**

 **Its the best summary I can do, ENJOY CHAPTER 2! 3RD WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY AT THE EARLIEST!**

Chapter 2: Settling in

Percy could hear voices around him but only recognised one of them, Grover's. He was almost relived that he at least had one friend near him but it was overshadowed by the panic what had started to ensue. Where the hell was he?

Percy started to gradually open his eyes and was met with the sight of Grover looking down on him with a bit of a grin.

"Hey Bud, so you survived hellhounds" chuckled Grover with a his go easy smirk.

"What?" mumbled Percy as he was still a little dazed.

"That's what the Monster's were who chased us up half blood hill till we reached the border" explained Grover to a confused looking Percy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Percy who had just started to get a grip of his surroundings.

"I think that I will let someone else explain it better" smirked Grover.

"See ya outside, Perce" he called over his shoulder as he walked out wherever he was.

Percy looked towards the end of his bed and saw a girl wish long curly blonde hair who looked like she was analysing him as he eyes took all of him in. She looked confused and troubled as she stared into his eyes.

"You have silver eyes" she stated without even a hello.

"I know, I always have and most likely always will" came the blunt response from Percy without showing any emotion like he did to Grover.

"I get the sense you don't like me" said the girl without showing any emotion either. It was like they were having a contest between each other.

"Well, when someone is slightly rude to you by not saying hello you don't really form a good opinion of them" muttered Percy as he looked away from the girl and stared at a lot of other bodies of various genders what were laid out around the room or more like tent.

"Alright, my names Annabeth and I am daughter of Athena" said Annabeth, introducing herself.

"Wait a second, your the daughter of what?" said a confused Percy.

"I said Athena, weren't you listening" snapped Annabeth, already starting to get annoyed at him.

"Isn't she a Greek Goddess?" asked a bewilded Percy.

"Of cause she is."

"I didn't think they existed?" said Percy as he laid back down as his back began to ache again.

"Why would you be here if they weren't?"

"I don't actually know where here is. You see, I'm new here" clarified Percy to a suddenly understanding Annabeth.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" snapped Annabeth, again.

"I thought Grover or someone would have already told you plus I didn't really get a good chance" mumbled Percy again, hoping Annabeth wouldn't hear. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"Well, you know all the God's and Goddess's of Greek mythology?" Asked Annabeth like she was starting to teach a class full of children.

"Yeah" came the sceptical response.

"Well, they're all real, every single one of them. Including the minor God's as well. And they're children are known as demi-god's, which I suppose you already know" explained Annabeth as Percy just nodded along.

"Where you are now is a place called camp half-blood. It's a place for demi-god's like us where we can be safe" further explained Annabeth before being interrupted.

"Wait a second, you said us, meaning that you think I am a demi-god" interrupted a gawking Percy.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have gotten through the barrier" clarified Annabeth.

"As to which God you are the son of, I have no idea" continued Annabeth seeing Percy about to ask the obvious question.

"How do you know that you are the daughter of Athena then?"

"Most God's claim there children when they get here at some point, most of the time its within the first few days of them entering camp. The God's symbol will appear above your head when the God is claiming you. You know what each God's symbol is, right?" Percy nodded but still with his dumbfound expression on his face, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Good, you will be staying the in Hermes cabin as that is where all the new demi-god's stay until there God parent has claimed them. Will that be a problem?" Asked Annabeth in quick succession, like she had done this a million times before.

"Shouldn't be" replied Percy as he tried to come back to grips with himself and get himself under control.

"Good, by the way, do you live with your Mother or Father?" Asked Annabeth as she turned around from walking out the tent door.

"I have always lived with my foster parents" said Percy in response, not willing to give anything else away to someone he had just met.

"Ok, so your God parent could be a God or Goddess then?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be" clarified Percy as he started to feel his back with a pained expression on his face, again.

"Cool, I will see you around then. I will let the camp director know what he needs to know instead of you saying the same thins you have said to me over again. And Grover will be waiting for you outside to show you around camp" informed Annabeth before she made her way out of the infirmary tent, at least, that's what Percy thought it was.

"Great" muttered Percy under his breath so no one else would hear him. He looked around him and made sure his ice mask was on again because the majority of the people in the infirmary were males and he still hated them with a passion after what his foster Father was doing to him and especially what he did to him.

Percy laid there, thinking about everything he had been told. He still couldn't believe that one of his parents was a God. He had no preference which God it was and he really didn't care. With that thought, he fell asleep as his back started to flare up in pain, again.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Just like Annabeth had said, when Percy walked out of the infirmary, Grover was standing there waiting for him whilst trying to chat up a pair of extremely good looking girls.

"Ah, Aphrodite girls, always live to entertain ya" breathed Grover as he stared after them. They often turned around and giggled at him staring and blew him kisses as they continued to walk off.

"Sure, whatever you say" commented Percy, not sure what else to say.

"Lets show you around Perce, good to see you feeling better man."

Grover put his arms around Percy's shoulder and dragged him down a path where there were other demi-god's. Some were sword fighting of to the side, some were trying out Archery for the first time and epically failing at the art. Percy grinned smugly to himself and was thinking how he could show them a thing or two about Archery.

"And here are the cabins, one for each God and Goddess" informed Grover as he dragged Percy, again, to 12 different cabins, shaped in a large U.

"The cabins are for Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes. I guess Annabeth told you that you will be staying with the Hermes kids because you haven't been claimed yet" said Grover as he pointed to a cabin on the right had side of the cabins forming a U. That cabin looked like a normal cottage but it had some scrolls littering the outside, showing that he was the messenger of the God's.

2Well, it doesn't look to bad" commented Percy as he evaluated the cabin.

"Exactly, lighten up man, this is one of the best places in the world. The best if you ask me" said a grinning Grover as she playfully shoved Percy in the shoulder. Percy smiled at him to show that he was feeling happy, he just didn't show it a lot of the time. His heart wasn't really linked with his face a lot of the time. Neither were his emotions really.

They moved on past the cabins and ended up in the sword fighting Arena.

"Ya think that you'll be any good at sword fighting, Perce?" Asked Grover from beside Percy as Percy looked down at the demi-god's fighting within the arena.

"I'm more of an Archery kind of guy I think. Not brilliant with swords to be honest with you" said a guilty looking Percy.

"Not anything to worry about Bud. I'm no good with a sword either, means you most likely ain't the son of the big three who are all brilliant with swords" commented Grover as they walked past the sword fighting arena and there next stop was the Archery arena.

Percy stopped at this arena and looked down at the rows of bows all waiting to be used. There were no demi-god's in this arena and Percy was longing to go down and start firing arrows at all the targets laid out at the end of the arena.

Grover saw the look in Percy's eye and chuckled to himself as he went over to Percy and put his arm around his shoulder's like it had been.

"Come on , Perce. You can do that later. We need to get on with the tour man."

They walked away from the arena but only a few minuets later, a group of girls came around the corner as we neared.

"Grover!" Each of them squealed at seeing the satyr walking towards them.

"Haha, more daughters of Aphrodite, sorry Perce, tour's on standby. Why don't you go and settle in in the Hermes cabin, the head counsellor should be along shortly as lunch will finish shortly. See ya, Pal" shouted Grover as he ran towards the giggling girls. Percy shook his head at his friend and walked back towards the God's cabin's.

He made his way to the Hermes cabin and took a bed where there was no laundry scattered on it. He guessed that there was no one using it because there were no belongings surrounding it either like picture or posters like all the other beds had around them.

He lay down on the bed and look up at the ceiling, thinking about how as soon as he woke up, he was jogging right off to the Archery arena and having a good few hours and relaxation. For him anyway. He needed no effort when firing an arrow from a bow.

 **A/N- I WANT TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR BEOFRE I FORGET, THE AINCENT LAWS DONT APPLY TO ARTMIS BECAUSE AT THE TIME, EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS HAVING NO CHILDEREN SO THE LAW WAS MADE TO ALL THE GODS EXCEPT HER. THATS IN THIS STORY ANYWAY. ANNAETH HAS NOT JOINED YET BUT AS YOU CAN TELL BY HER ATTITUDE, SHE WILL JOIN PRESENTLY.**

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	3. How did you hit that?

Chapter 3: How did he hit that?

Annabeth Chase always prided herself in the way that she had a lot of knowledge and knew a lot about the world she lived in. However, the topic of Percy Jackson was confusing her and she hated not knowing something.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out who was his Godly parent.

She couldn't think of any God or Goddess with silver eyes apart from one but it wasn't ever going to be that Goddess. She would never break her oath. Would she?

Annabeth knew that she would certainly not. Artemis hated men and everything associated with them. She certainly would never have a child. Let alone a son.

This is how Annabeth found herself walking towards the Hermes cabin looking for Percy to ask him a couple more questions. When she found herself at the Hermes cabin, she opened the door to see only Luke Castellan inside.

Annabeth attempted to hide her blush behind the door as she saw who was inside. It was no secret to anyone but Luke that Annabeth had a crush on him and had for some time now.

"Annabeth, haven't seen you for a while, what brings you here?" Asked Luke as he just saw her and put down the controller of his video game he had been playing. It looked like some type of war game to Annabeth. This was one thing she knew nothing about and had no interest to know anything about. Not extensively anyway.

"I was looking for Percy Jackson, he's staying here as he's unclaimed" replied Annabeth, still hiding slightly behind the door.

"And here I thought you were looking for me. So, your looking for the strange kid with the silver eyes?"

"Yeah, what do you mean strange?" Inquired Annabeth, who stopped hiding behind the door as her curiosity quelled her embracement

"All he did all last night would stare up at the ceiling and window. I went over to him to say hi and he just completely ignored me like I wasn't even there. Some of the other guys went over as well but got nothing out of him. Then some of the girls went over and they got a few words and explanations out of him but apart from that, nothing" explained Luke with extreme dislike. It was obvious to Annabeth that Luke didn't like Percy because he had ignored him and didn't show him a lot of respect.

Annabeth knew that Luke wanted respect from people and was annoyed when people didn't show it to him. He was most likely wounded when percy showed him none and even went as far to blatantly ignore him.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, do you know where he is so I can go and talk to him?" Asked Annabeth. She knew she had to treed lightly as to not to anger Luke anymore than he obviously was.

"He mumbled something about going to the Archery arena" informed Luke with a shrug of the shoulders like he really didn't care.

"Why would he go there?" Wondered Annabeth out loud.

"No idea, maybe he's an Apollo kid?" Suggested Luke as he went back onto his game.

"No, Apollo doesn't have silver eyes and no normal mortal would either" batted away Annabeth like it was a stupid suggestion.

"God knows then" said Luke like it was the end of a conversation.

Annabeth lifted her eyebrows in thought and closed the door as she made her way out of the cabin and made her way towards the Archery arena, looking for the silver eyed demi-god.

 **ARCHERY ARENA**

Annabeth found Percy shooting arrows from an alarmingly large distance. The Archery arena was the biggest arena in camp half-blood and he was standing on the opposite sides as the targets. Normal people could only shoot from a few metres away.

She saw him shoot two arrows at the same time and both landed on the same target right where the bull's-eye was.

"How did you hit that?" Asked Annabeth in shock as she started descending the never ending steps towards where Percy was standing.

Percy looked up as his concentration was broken by Annabeth's voice. He saw her walking down the steps and gave a silent grunt in annoyance.

"What do you need?" Asked Percy with a counter question. He was usually nicer than this to females but because he didn't want to be interrupted whilst he was partaking in his best sport, he was annoyed at the intrusion.

"Just wanted to ask you a few more questions" stated Annabeth as she came and stood alongside Percy.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a little busy right now so Question time will have to wait" countered Percy as he loaded another arrow into his bow and realesed the string to see the arrow fly into the same target the other two were.

"No, we are having it now" demanded Annaebth in a voice what demanded no argument.

"You are persistent aren't you?" Said Percy, rhetorically.

"I've been told that its a good trait to have to get the answer and results you want" stated Annabeth, with pride in her voice.

"It can get you killed" said Percy in an emotionless voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn when to act and ask questions later. Not everything can be figured out when you need it to" informed Percy with a rather wise voice for someone so young.

"Of cause everything can be figure out" came the outraged voice of Annabeth.

"There you go again, not dropping a matter when it is better left dropped" reminded Percy, this time in a soft voice.

"Why are you so good at Archery?" Asked Annabeth, abruptly.

"Always have been rather good."

"You are more than rather good" insisted Annabeth, in her bossy voice again.

"If you say so" replied Percy, calmly.

"Why are you always so reserved and silent?" Asked Annabeth as she kept the questions coming.

"I would suggest you walk away now" suggested Percy but this time, his voice was low and danagrous like it was a topic where the less said, the better.

"But..."

"Remember what I told you, this is an instant where it can get yourself killed" whispered Percy so only Annabeth could barely hear it.

Annabeth huffed and started walking up the steps, even more clueless than she had been when she came looking for answers.

 **THE BIG HOUSE**

"He's so confusing and wont give me any answers" ranted Annabeth as she paced in front of Chiron's desk as he sae behind it, chuckling to himself.

"Not everything in this world has an answer, my dear" reminded Chiron.

"That's near enough what he said" she muttered, with an angry expression.

"Then he's a smart one then, maybe a daughter of Athena" suggested Chiron but he knew that Percy was missing some of the qualities. For one, Athena's children tend to evaluate a situation before acting, Percy was the kind of person who struck him to take a calculated risk.

"No way is he!"

"I was joking, Annabeth. I know he isn't an Athena child" laughed Chiron as he was trying to figure out who's child Percy could be.

"What colour eyes did you say he's got?" Asked Chiron as he seemed to have come up with an idea.

"Silver, why?"

"What Goddess has silver eyes?" Asked Chiron, knowing that she would know the answer.

"Artemis, but your not suggesting" started Annabeth in slight shock.

"I am, think about it, Annabeth, it all fits. He has silver eyes, he's good at Archery, he stares out of the window at the moon at night and he takes calculated risks like Artemis and the hunt do" explained Chiron as he stood up to stand by Annabeth and took her by the shoulders.

"But she's a maiden Goddess" reasons Annabeth with a look of disbelief.

"Not everything goes to plan in this world, Annabeth, you of all people should know that" interrupted Chiron. Annabeth was reminded of how Zoe Nightshade and the hunters of Artemis were at camp one time and Nightshade had managed to persuade Thalia into joining the hunt. She had been tempted the follow in her friends footsteps but Luke was the only thing stopping her. She couldn't leave him. Never.

"He can't be" she muttered but even she was now starting to connect the dots together.

"I think its about time that I go and ,look at this boy for myself and then I will bring this to the attention of the Gods, alright?" Informed Chiron, looking for confirmation from Annabeth but all she did was nod her head.

"I will deal with this from now on, you now need to just stay away from matters and let me and the Gods handle who's son he is and what to do if he is Artemis's son" added Chiron with a stern voice, unlike his usual fatherly one which was usually filled with advice and wisdom.

With that, Chiron led Annabeth out of the Big House and down towards her cabin. He then made his way towards the Archery arena, hoping to come across the silver eyed demi-god what could massively influence a large portion of the world he lives in.

 **A/N- HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER. SOMEONE IS GOING TO FIND OUT THAT THEY HAVE A SON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WONDER IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS(SARCASM)?**

 **THE NEXT COULD BE UP LATER TODAY IF YOUR LUCKY. IF IT ISNT THEN IT WILL BE TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **SIGHNING OFF**

 **CHASER10**


	4. That's Impossible!

Chapter 4- That's Impossible!

 **A/N I KNOW IT SAYS CHAPTER 5 AT THE TOP BUT IT IS CHAPTER 4 IN THE STORY(JUST SAYING), ENJOY!**

I bet when you envision, you imagine a calm and peaceful place without any problems or dramas to worry about.

Let me tell you now, you couldn't be further from the truth.

Don't get me wrong, outside the Throne room it is rather peaceful and tranquil however when you enter the Throne room it is like you have entered a war zone.

Zeus was on his feet as he tried to shout over the numerous God's and Goddess's voices what were being themselves to be heard. He stood there with his lighting Bolt was shimmered with power as it's master started to become enraged.

"Silence" he screamed with as much power as he could muster.

The whole Throne room descended into silence as he had instructed and were all staring up at him as it was him who had called the meeting.

"Everyone, take your thrones" commanded the king of the gods with authority in his voice what must not be challenged.

All the Olympians seated themselves on their respective thrones as they all looked questioningly towards Zeus, waiting for him to start.

"What did you need to talk to us about, Brother?" Asked Poseidon with a calm gentleness to his voice.

"I called this meeting for an extremely important reason" started Zeus in his usual dramatic way.

"We already know that" cut in Apollo, trying to make a joke but epically failing.

"I'm glad you do, Apollo. Now, I have called this meeting to discuss a new demi-god" announced Zeus like it was the most important and tragic thing in the world.

"Why have you called the entire council together to discuss a demi-god. You have never done that before" Artemis pointed out from the throne where she was twirling a bow between her fingers.

"Funny you should say that, Artemis" slipped Zeus, shutting himself up immediately.

"What do you mean?" Asked Artemis in a slightly threatening way.

"I will get to that later. Now, has anyone claimed a demi-god recently?"

Shakes of the heard went around the God's before all eyes were on Zeus again.

"I thought you hadn't, Chiron informed me of this new demi-god a few minuets ago" explained Zeus in an uncharacteristically calm manner, what shocked a lot of people.

""Why would he do that?" Asked Athena, for once she didn't know the answer to something.

"He said that this demi-god was highly unusual and irregular" stated Zeus as he started to look down to the floor.

"In what way?" Asked Poseidon as e started to lean against the edge of his throne.

"He is apparently extremely powerful but that's not the most irregular part" responded Zeus as he stared at Artemis for a few moments.

"What is?" Asked Hestia who had stopped attending to the Hearth and was now listening intently to what the counnsil were saying.

"He has a highly unusual parent" answered Zeus, using cryptic words.

"What is it about their ability which is so unusual?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Well, its not their ability, its who they are which is the unusual part."

"Who is it?" Asked Apollo with wide eyes, excited about who it could be.

"Artemis" declared Zeus as he looked towards his daughter. Every God's eye turned to the Goddess of the moon is silent shock. Artemis wasn't faring much better as she had even stopped twirling her bow in her fingers. She stared at Zeus in disbelief.

"That's impossible" growled out Artemis as her eyes turned into slits.

"I assure you Artemis, I am not fooling you, you have a son who is a demi-god" assured Zeus as he glared at everyone else, daring them to say anything.

"A SON! Impossible, I have never broken my oath and will never brake my oath" snapped Artemis, offended at her Father's accusations.

"Artemis, at least hear some reason" suggested Athena with an all knowing expression.

"I will not hear reason when I know that I have enevr given birth or felt emotions for any man in my life" shouted Artemis as she stood from her throne and looked around at everyone, trying to emphasis her point and threaten everyone who dares say a word.

"That is not the only way that a demi-god can form and you know it, there doesn't have to be any intercourse involved" snapped Athena back as she too, stood from her throne.

"Of course there does" responded Artemis, a little bit of guilt creeping into her voice.

"You know it doesn't, you know that if a Goddess has enough feeling towards a mortal man then a demi-god will form from her powers. All their powers meet and form a demi-god. They are only part mortal because of the mortal the Goddess has feelings for" informed Athena with her I know it and you don't voice.

"Then how did I have a son then?" Asked Artemis as she started to sit down slowly, as if the information was only now starting to sink in.

"It is completely random, like pregnancy, you can never control what gender it will be" explained Athena as she too sat down.

"But how did I never know then?"

"That I do not know, you should had been able to tell if you had a demi-god" wondered Athena as an expression came over her face indicating that she was deep in thought.

"More to the point, who the Hades was the man you fell in love with?" Yelled an Angry Apollo as he stared at his sister.

"I fall in love with him and just started to care for him."

"How did a demi-god form then if you weren't in love with him" Asked Apollo who's voice had started to calm.

"Because Artemis has never loved a man then it would only take emotions such as care and the want to protect him to be able to allow the demi-god to form" explained Athena as she let Artemis not have to answer.

"Still doesn't answer my question" grumbled Apollo as he slouched back down into his throne.

"Listen, he was the only different male I have ever come across and we grew to be friends alright, I hate all males and you know it. I hate all apart from him" stated Artemis with a stern and determined expression.

"Even your own son?" Asked Aphrodite with a raised eyebrow.

Artemis didn't say a word as she sat there, stunned into silence.

"I don't even know him but because he is related to me and because I am somehow his Mother, I will give him a chance" stammered Artemis like she was actually nervous of doing that.

"I'm related to you and you don't take that attitude with me" said Apollo, his hands over his heart like she had wounded him.

"But your not different from other males I know you."

"He might not be different" argues Apollo.

"I don't know him so I will make a judgement on that when I see him" responded Artemis with an air of finality in her voice. Zeus was watching the siblings bicker with a slight grin on his face, he loved his family really.

"Back to the main purpose of this meeting, will you be claiming him, Artemis?" Asked Zeus like that was the most important thing.

"Indeed" answered Artemis with a slight nod of the head.

"Alright, and what will you be telling your hunters?" Continued on Zeus.

"That I have a son but to give him a chance as even though he is a male, I am his Mother so there must be some good within him" reasoned Artemis as if she was trying to persuade herself.

"If that is that then, as at this moment in time, there is no reason to kill him, we shall end this meeting here, council dismissed!" Roared Zeus as he banged his lightning Bolt to the floor and flashed out with Hera.

All the Gods then left apart from Athena who stared at her.

"How do you think that I have children, Artemis" asked Athena with a knowing expression.

"Most likely using the method you described" muttered Artemis as she stared into Athena's eyes.

"Indeed, I am a maiden Goddess as well and my children have been born through my thoughts, I suspect yours have been born from the moon and the forest."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was a full moon and when that moonlight shined on a patch of grass in a forest, a demi-god would have been created in that spot as it is the only time when your domains interact" reasoned Athena with a smile.

"Alright, I will try and care for him but he is still a male" whispered Artemis so only Athena would ever be able to hear.

"Not all are bad, some are decent, you just need to know where to look and have good experiences when your young really" winked Athena with a smirk and flashed out the Throne room leaving Artemis to wonder how she would ever been able to interact with her son like a Mother and Son should.

 **A/N- HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT WILL BE PERCY GETTING CLAIMED AND THE HUNTERS MIGHT BE COMING FOR A VISIT SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSGA ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS,**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	5. I'm what?

Chapter 5- I'm What?

 **PERCY GOT BULLIED IN SCHOOL AND THAT IS WHY HE HATES MALES BUT HE WILL LEARN EVEUNTUALLY THAT NOT ALL OF THEM ARE THE SAME. THERE ARE 12 CABINS IN THIS SOTRY AND THAT IS MY FINAL DECISION.**

The noise what alerted all the campers that it was time for dinner sounded around the whole camp.

Percy was shooting in the Archery Arena when the sound reached him. He growled in annoyance and gently placed the bow back in it's stand and made his way out of the arena, making his way to the dining pavilion.

When he reached the pavilion he saw that the Hermes table was nearly overflowing with the amount of camper sitting at the table. A lot of unclaimed demi-god's had shown up recently for no apparent reason and all of them were made to stay in the Hermes cabins until there parent claimed them .

Percy sat in the only vacant spot on the table and that was right at the end of the table, as far away from the majority of the campers as possible.

he took his seat and loaded his plate and started to nibble on the pieces of food he had collected.

Even though he had been engaging in a sport all day, he didn't find himself very hungry.

Chiron banged his hoofs on the floor, signalling that he wanted to make an announcement.

"Everyone, please listen up, tomorrow, we have a game of capture the flag" announced Chiron in his booming voice what grabbed everyone's attention.

"That's not all, the hunters of Artemis will be joining the game as well" concluded Chiron with what looked to be a fake smile on his face.

"Why do they have to be here?" Asked Clarisse with venom laced in her voice.

"I don't know, all I know is that they are staying for one night whilst Lady Artemis needs to undertake a mission of her own which will only take one night, I am told" informed Chiron even though that wasn't giving much information at all.

"Why do they have to participate in the game?" Asked Annabeth with curiosity glinting in her eyes. She also looked a little excited if one where to look closely.

"Because it is tradition for them to participate when they are here. It will be the hunters versus the campers, in essence, the Artemis cabin verses all of you, in a way" finished Chiron as he went back to his food like nothing had happened.

Percy just looked at the table with raises eyebrows, as far as he knew the hunters used bows, so he was rather looking forward to the game, whatever it was, tomorrow.

"Alright, time to go to the campfire" stated Chiron as he led all of the campers towards were the campfire was situated, in the middle of all the cabins.

"What's this about?" Whispered Percy as he walked by the side of Grover after he had done with the Aphrodite girls.

"This is where we kind of celebrate and sing songs and that kind of stuff" responded Grover with a cheering and go easy smile.

"Lovely" muttered Percy as he looked around him at everyone chatting and few a people enar the middle who looked like drunk people attempting to sing.

"Cheer up Perce, it's your first capture the flag game tomorrow" laughed Grover as he threw both his arms around two girls who had shown up out of know where.

"What is capture the flag?" Asked Percy with a creased brow.

"Exactly that, capture the flag. There are two teams and each teams hides a flag and the other has to capture it. The first one to do so wins" explained Grover as he whispered something into one of the girls' ear.

"Right, what's so different about the hunt participating?" Wondered Percy out loud.

"It's all of the hunters versus all of the campers" answered Grover as he whispered another thing.

"Who usually wins?"

"The hunters of course" stated Grover as he let go of the girls as they wondered off to someplace else.

"Holy Hades, incoming" said Grover as he stared at something behind Percy. The rest of the campers stopped what they were doing and stared at something behind the cabins. Chiron looked pleased but frightened at the same time.

Percy looked around to see what they were all staring at and he saw a large group of teenage looking girls with silver battle armour walking towards all of the campers with what looked to be murderous looks on their faces.

"Who are they" Whispered Percy into Grover's ear.

"The hunters of Artemis. The most frightening group in the world if you ask me" whispered Grover back.

"Dare I ask why?"

"They hate men, hate with a capital H" said Grover as the fire started to crack behind the campers.

"I know the feeling" muttered Percy as he looked over all of the hunters.

"What are you all staring at?" Snapped the girl who had been leading the hunters over to them.

"Its lovely to see you all again" greeted Chiron with what looked to be a slight bow of the head.

"I'm sure" mumbled the girl and a few girls behind her sniggered and started the glare murderously at all the males, including Percy, near the campfire.

"We have just come over to say that we have arrived and will be staying in the Artemis cabin, as per usual" stated the girl and as she turned to walk over to the empty Artemis cabin, her eyes caught the silver ones of Percy and he own eyes widened slightly and for a second she didn't move, but she quickly regained her composure and fixed her glare on him and started to walk away.

As they started to walk off the moonlight became incredibly bright, much brighter than it had been previously. Know one could really look up otherwise they would be blinded. The moonlight started to dim back down and when the light had dimmed, there was a God's symbol above Percy's head, signalling that he had been claimed

The symbol was a moon and a bow and arrow in front and the background was a dark sky with stars littering around it.

The campers were stunned into silence as they stared at the symbol above Percy's head. None of them could believe it apart from Chiron who already knew as the God's had informed him earlier that day.

Grover was stunned but also ecstatic that one of his best friends was the son of the moon Goddess who was also the Goddess of nature, making him instantly a follower of her. He adored her and looked up to her as he was technically part of the wild.

"There must be some mistake, my Lady would never have a child, let alone a son" snapped the girl who had been talking to Chiron.

"There is no mistake, Ms Nightshade, the symbol was Artemis claiming her child, I was informed earlier today that Percy was her son" corrected Chiron as he came over just in case she attacked him in some way.

"She has never had intercourse and has never fallen in love with a man" continued the girl with anger in her voice.

"She did tell us about that man who she had wanted to protect because he had helped her in that situation she found herself in without us" informed a girl not to far from her. The other girl had short hair and looked like a miniature goth. She wore all black under her silver armour.

"She would of never of had intercourse with him and you know it" snarled the girl who had talked to Chiron. She had long dark hair what fell to her waist in a braid and she had extremely attractive dark brown eyes and copper coloured skin in contrast to the pale skin of the other girl.

"That's not the only way for a demi-god to form" said a voice from within the hunters group and the copper coloured girl grunted.

"Unfortunately you may be right, fine, as it seems you are the son of my Lady," she spat out the word son, "then it looks like you will have to stay in the same damned cabin as us. Be warned that we are light sleepers and if you do anything to anger us, speak or touch us, we will show you what us hunters can really do" threatened the copper coloured girl as she stared into Percy's eyes who stayed emotionless however, they did show a little bit of shock.

"You will not have to worry, I plan to keep myself to myself. Speaking can end up being the last thing someone ever does, I know that" assured Percy as he looked into her eyes with a brave but also stern look.

"Looks like you have the personality and the eyes, but your still a boy and that makes you vile" muttered the copper coloured girl as he started to walk off towards the Artemis cabin. The girls started to follow her but not without some staring at Percy before they followed, some with curiosity and some with hate.

"Names Zoe Nightshade by the way, this is Thalia Grace next to me, just to inform you" said the girl with a little bit of a snarl.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to see everyone quickly go back to what they were doing but with Grover still staring open mouthed at him.

"I'm what?" Joked Percy as he looked at Grover with mirth filled eyes.

"Your the son of Artemis. I should have known that's why you were good at Archery" said Grover, finally realising and making the connections.

"Suppose it would make sense now I thin about it" muttered Percy but not before Annabeth showed up and she looked a little mad but not at him, but at herself.

"I'm just going to give you two some space" spoke Grover as he moved to the same two girls he was with earlier and started chatting with them.

"I should have realised sooner that you were the son of Artemis, the eyes and the Archery skills, it all fits now" exclaimed Annabeth as she leaned on the table and stared, long and hard at him.

"When you ask so many questions its hard to figure something out" explained Percy with an expressionless face.

"Maybe, maybe not. I feel sorry for you having to sleep in the same place as the man hating hunters" said Annabeth with a little bit of sympathy.

"I've suffered through worse" commented Percy as he ended up staring at the moonlight.

"I guess I don't really want to know what might have been worse. So, I shall see you tomorrow at the game?"

"Yep, no idea what team I am going to be on now though" chuckled Percy to himself at the thought of having to be on the same team as the hunters.

"Good luck if you are."

"At least then I wont have to fight them" replied Percy as he started to opne up to Annabeth.

"Night" mumbled Annabeth as she walked away to the Athena cabin. Percy merely tilted his head and resumed looking at the moon.

"If you are up there and listening, Mum, thank you for claiming me, especially as I am a boy" Whispered Percy so know one else could hear. He could have sworn the moon got brighter but he would never know as Grover came over with the same two girls again.

 **A/N- I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WONDERING ABOUT THALIA'S TREE AND THAT WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE WHO WAS TURNED INTO A TREE. THE HUNTERS ALSO WONT BE AS HOSTILE TO PERCY AS HE GAINS THERE RESPECT VERY SOON AND HE IS ALSO THE SON OF THEIR LEADER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UP TOMORROW!**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	6. Your a little better than I thought

Chapter 6- Your a little better than I thought

Percy awoke the next morning amazed that he was still alive.

He had slept inside the same cabin as the hunters of Artemis, the ultimate man haters and wasn't killed.

He observed the room around him and saw that the hunters seemed to have already left and he had the whole cabin to himself.

He looked around himself to see if there were any traps laid out on the floor for him to be humiliated by.

Seeing nothing laid out for him to trip over, he gingerly made his way out of bed and got himself ready for the day ahead.

It was only then did he remember about the capture the flag game and it occurred to him that he was going to have to fight along side the hunters.

"At least that decreases the chances of me being shot" mumbled Percy to himself as he went getting about getting ready for the day.

When Percy entered the pavilion, he saw that all the hunters were sitting at the Artemis table like people had told him they would last night. He had kind of guessed that but he said thanks to the people who warned him, out of character for him.

He sat down at the end of the table, receiving multiple glares from all of the hunters. They didn't seem to like him but they tolerated him, just because he was the son of Artemis. People were still a little shocked by the development.

"Hey Perce" greeted Grover as he came over to the Artemis table and sat down next to Percy. As he was a Satyr, he had no table that he had to sit on.

Percy just gave him a grumpy look in response as he wasn't much of a morning person.

"So, how was a night with the hunters?" asked an over excited Grover.

"Surprisingly calm" replied Percy as he leant on the table, he didn't feel up to eating this morning.

"Wow, that's weird. I thought you would be dead by morning."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence" snapped Percy, slightly alarmed.

"Hey, them not killing you straight away must be a good thing, right?

"Maybe a should write my will and testament now" muttered Percy, mostly sarcastically

"Nah, don't bother, you've got know one to give anything to" joked Grover but shut him mouth as Percy turned around to glare at the Satyr.

"Or maybe you shouldn't because you wont die" corrected Grover, a little frightened.

"Hmmmmm."

"Have they talked to you at all this morning?" Asked Grover, trying to discreetly glance at the rest of the hunt but failing.

"No, but if you counted the glares then we have had a ten minuet conversation" said Percy with a blank face at Grover.

"You know, when you joke, you could smile to indicate to people that your trying to be funny" pointed out Grover.

"I'm not trying to be funny" stated Percy with another expressionless face.

"Alright, so are you looking forward to the game this afternoon?" Asked Grover, changing the topic quickly.

"Yeah, suppose so, I will most likely be fighting with the hunters" said Percy, as he looked over towards Chiron who looked like he was trying to get his attention.

"At least you wont be shot" chuckled Grover into the bit of toast he was eating.

"Sorry mate, Chiron looks like he wants to talk to me for some reason, catch up with you later" cut in Percy as he got up and slapped Grover on the back as he passed him and made his way over to Chiron.

Grover was left sitting with the hunters all glaring at him. Grover let out a little noise and nearly full out sprinted to another table.

"You wanted to see me, Chiron" greeted Percy as he met Chiron just outside the pavilion where he was waiting.

"Yes, today I received something from your mother, Percy" started Chiron as they started walking towards the Big House.

"Mum?"

"Yes, she didn't enter the camp but sent something to me with a letter instructing me to give it to her only son" informed Chiron as the two of them entered the Big House with Percy sporting a shocked and stumped look.

"What is it?" Asked Percy with a desperate voice. He was longing to have something what connected him to his Mum and to know that she did actually care about him.

"This was the first item what was sent" said Chiron as he gingerly handed Percy a velvet black box what usually contain jewellery. Percy slowly opened the lid to find a black rope with silver stitching's intertwined necklace. The pendant what hung from the subtle but yet noticeable necklace was in the shape of a bow with an arrow ready to be fired.

"It said in the message that you had to hold the pendant in your hand and clench your fist around it" said Chiron with a puzzled look. Percy just glanced at him and took the necklace out of the box and clenched his fist around the pendant and suddenly the pendant grew dramatically in size and turned into a bow and Percy's hand was it the exact position to fire an arrow with brilliant accuracy. He drew back the bow and an arrow materialized ready to be shot.

"Brilliant" whispered Percy in awe. For once he was completely lost for words.

"Indeed, that's not where the gifts end" said Chiron as he went back to his desk and picked up a wrapped package and handed it over to Percy who had let go of the bow and it had turned back into a pendant of a bow again. Percy attached the necklace around his neck and then took the next package in his arms.

"I suppose it useless to ask what it is?"

"I have no clue, all it said was that you would know what it does when you most need it" confirmed Chiron as he looked intrigued at the package.

Percy raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and then started to unwrap the package in his arms. The wrapping came of easily and what was left was some sort of zip up jumper what looked like it was completely normal.

"But the pendant looked normal as well" whispered Percy as he tried on the jumper and it shrank to fit him perfectly. He started to touch the jumper everywhere, seeing if anything would turn into some kind of weapon.

"So she is advising me on my fashion then?" Enquired Percy with a slightly disappointed look.

"I doubt it, it probably will help you in a fight, how I am not sure" assured Chiron in his fatherly voice.

"It feels and weighs about the same as a normal jumper" responded Percy, slightly confused.

"Don't be disappointed, I'm sure what the message said was true, it will aid you when you need it" smiled Chiron as he patted his shoulder and guided him out of the Big House.

Thanks, Chiron. This means a lot to me" grinned Percy as Chiron started to head back into the Big House.

"Your welcome, Percy. It's part of my job. See you this afternoon for capture the flag" replied Chiron with a small thumbs up and beckoned him away.

 **DUSK**

Percy was sitting at the Artemis table as the hunters were huddled in discussion as they talked battle strategies and how they would protect their flag and go after the campers flag.

"Oy, boy!" shouted Zoe as her head rose aboce the rest of the hunters as they continued their discussion.

Percy looked up to meet the black orbs what were Zoe's eyes.

"You will be the only one defending the flag, got it?" Snapped Zoe as she looked like she doubted that he would be able to do a decent job of it.

"Got it" confirmed Percy, just to emphasize his point, he gave her the thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes at him and went back into the huddle as they continued their discussion.

"Lookin' forward to this?" Asked Grover as he stood behind Percy with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it will probably be alright" came the response as Percy stood up along with everyone else in the pavilion and made their way over to the forest.

"Alright, this is the campers versus the hunters of Artemis plus the son of Artemis" declared Chiron as sniggers were heard at the last part.

"Please no killing, you may injure but try not to make the injuries life threatening" warned Chiron as he looked pointedly at the hunters who just stared back at him with completely innocent expressions.

"Take your positions within the forest" ordered Chiron as Percy, the hunt and the campers all ran into the forest.

Percy and the hunt made their way to the right side of the forest where they would be placing their flag and where Percy would be guarding it for the game.

"Alright, boy, you have a simple job of guarding the flag and not letting anyone near, will you find this challenging?" Informed Zoe as she looked over towards Percy who was wearing armour and had a sword in his hand because some guy's said he might need it. he had left his jumper in cabin as he didn't want that to get ruined in the game. He still had his pendant on though, just in case.

"Should be simple enough" replied Percy in a levelled voice towards Zoe who just nodded and walked away with Thalia following her and a number of hunters taking there positions.

Some kind of horn blew and the hunters all charged into the forest with bows ready to attack the first campers they saw.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Percy had been marching in front of the flag for a number of hours now and no campers had shown up.

The moon was now high in the sky and looking over the whole forest.

Percy felt comforted by the moon's presence, as if his Mum was watching over him and approving.

A rustle of the bushes caught Perce's attention. The rust had come from the right of him which was the bush what was nearest the flag.

A figure lunged out of the bush and Percy swung his sword and it clattered into the figure chest sending him flaying back into a tree.

Percy looked down at the sword in a little bit of surprise but he got the feeling that he had just gotten lucky with the hit as he was useless with a sword.

The figure picket itself of from the ground and Percy could now make out that it was male and as it came further, he recognised that the figure was Luke Castellan.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Jackson. Now, give me the flag" said Luke as he put his hand out in front of him.

Percy glanced down at the hand and grabbed the hand and flung Luke over his should but Luke had anticipated this move and swung his sword which connected with the back of Percy's legs which crumbled from underneath him.

Luke stood up again and raised his sword to Percy's back.

"Seems that you should have talked to me earlier and shown me respect, huh" said Luke as he made to grab the flag.

Percy clenched his hand around his pendant and the bow formed in his hand and an arrow ready to be launched. He drew back the bow and fired the arrow into the shoulder of the arm what was grabbing the flag. It was pin point accuracy.

Luke grabbed his shoulder in pain and that gave Percy the chance to stand up and fire a couple more arrows at Luke. Each one hit somewhere in the torso, making Luke double over in pain.

"You will pay for that, Jackson!" Luke lunged at Percy sword raised and swung upwards so it connected with the bottom of his armour and ripped it off Percy's body.

Percy now had no protection against the best swordsman in camp who now wanted revenge on him.

He heard footsteps coming from the forest and looked over to see the hunters all celebrating as they had the flag in Zoe's hands as they were marching back to their flag. The horn was blew but that didn't seem to bother Luke as he lunged at Percy who narrowly dodged the blow and rolled onto the ground where Luke got a few slashes to Percy's torso but none serious.

Percy then gathered himself, started firing arrows at an alarming rate towards Luke who suddenly looked scared.

Percy had no idea what was happening but he could feel the moonlight and being near the forest power and he suddenly felt like he had been awake for only a couple of hours and had a full nights sleep.

Percy hit various week spots on Luke but Luke battled through the pain and stabbed Percy in the chest. The blow narrowly missed his heart but only just.

Percy felt so much rage that he looked towards Luke and before anyone could get between the pair, they were all so shocked as Luke never seemed to be the violent type, Luke was suddenly changed into an animal.

He had changed from Luke to a squirrel. If a squirrel could look angry then that's what one would look like.

Percy looked at the squirrel in shock, he knew that his mum could change someone into an animal but never thought that he could do it. A small grin spread across his face as he stared at the squirrel.

"Alright you two, Annabeth and Malcolm, please take Luke to the infirmary" instructed Chiron as Annabeth and a kid names Malcolm picked up the raging squirrel and carried him through the forest and to the infirmary.

"As Luke attacked you and didn't stop when the horn blew and because you are new and have no control over your powers, I will let this slide without punishment on this occasion, I wont be so generous next time" said Chiron to Percy with a stern look that Percy was actually scared for a moment that he was going to be punished.

"You should have shot him in the groin" came a voice from behind Percy who turned around to see Zoe standing there.

"That proves that you are the son of Artemis, apart from the mistake of not hitting him where you should have to immobilize him, it seems that you are a little better than I thought" commented Zoe as she then walked away, not saying another word.

Grover than came over and patted him on the back.

"You did alright mate, what Luke did was wrong, he shouldn't have carried on and you were defenseless and one point as well. Nice trick when you turned him into a squirrel" praised Grover as he stood next to Percy.

"No idea how I did it" was all Percy could get out before he started feeling light headed. The pain that then shot up through his chest was unbearable. He slouched to the ground and saw that the stab what Luke had made earlier was causing hi massive blood loss quickly.

"Chiron!" Shouted Grover as he tried to get his attention.

Chiron looked over to see Percy nearly passed out from the stab wound. The hunters had already left and went back to the Artemis cabin by now.

"Moonlight, get him in the forest and in the moonlight" instructed Chiron as him and Grover carried Percy into the forest and into clearing where there were no tries and the moon was beaming directly in that spot, like it wanted to help them.

Chiron got the feeling that Artemis was going to help heal her son and he didn't argue as he and Grover carried him to the moonlight.

They placed him in the moonlight and waited as the wound visibly started to close up and the blood was now starting to seep back in.

"That hurt" was the last words Percy said before he passed out on the grass, looking up at the moon and silently thanking his Mum.

 **A/N- THATS NUMBER 6 DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND NEXT ONE SHOULD BE OUT LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW AT SOME POINT. THE NEXT WILL CELAR UP THE THALIA TREE MYSTERY, I PROMISE YOU. I THOUGHT I WOULD DO IT IN THIS ONE BUT CHANGED MY MIND AT THE LAST SECOND.**

 **PLEASE REVIW IF YOU CAN,**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	7. What Tree?

Chapter 7- What Tree?

Percy awoke to the site of the infirmary tent again.

"I really must stop ending up in tis damn place" muttered Percy as he pulled himself up into a sitting position to have a look around him.

"You know, you really should stop ending up in here" suggested Annabeth who was standing at the end of the bed he was laying in.

"Thanks for that, I thought I would just come back here for a vacation" snapped Percy as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No, for that you would have to go to another country" pointed out Annabeth as she looked like she was thinking, again.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Asked Percy with raised eyebrows.

"Not really, no" replied Annabeth with wide eyes.

"I suppose I walked right into that one" whispered Percy as he looked around himself to see if anyone else was near them.

"Why did you turn Luke into an animal?" Asked Annabeth, who seemed to have forgotten about what Percy had said in the Archery arena.

"Because he was about to kill me if I didn't do something" answered Percy, like it was obvious.

"How did you do it?"

"I have no idea, I was angry and I directed my anger at him and suddenly he was an animal and if you ask one more question you will be joining him" warned Percy as he glared at Annabeth.

"Ah, come on, you wouldn't do that to me" smirked Annabeth at Percy.

"You wanna bet."

"No, not really" corrected Annabeth as she suddenly seemed not so confident in front of him.

"Is Luke still a squirrel?" Asked Percy as he looked around himself to see if Luke was in the infirmary but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"No, once you slipped into unconsciousness he reverted back to himself as your anger wasn't directed at him anymore and you couldn't control him being stuck as a squirrel" replied Annabeth like she had worked this all out for herself.

Percy looked at her with piercing, calculation eyes what tried to detect if she was telling the truth.

"Well, Chiron thinks that, anyway" added in Annabeth as if it was an afterthought.

"That sounds more like it."

"Chiron wants to see you" said Grover as he came barrelling into the infirmary.

"Why?" Asked Percy with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Something about a prophecy" said Grover in a rushed voice like he had been running a marathon.

"What prophecy?"

"He never said, only that he needed to talk to you immediately" explained Grover with a worried expression.

"Well, Annabeth, it looks like our conversation is going to have to be put on hold for the time being" said Percy as he made his way out of the bed.

"Percy, prophecies are dangerous things, you need to be careful" warned Annabeth with a concerned expression.

"When did you start to worry about me?" Joked Percy with a smirk you rarely saw on his face as he jogged out of the infirmary and towards the Big House.

Percy walked up to Chiron who was pacing outside the Big House, looking deep in thought.

"You wanted to see me again" stated Percy as he let Chiron know that he was there as Chiron hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Percy, I have just been informed of something tragic what might happen on Olympus" started Chiron as he looked at Percy with a worried expression.

"What?" Asked Percy, looking a little impatient.

"There could be a war between the God's" said Chiron with a look of despair and desperation.

"Why?"

"Because Zeus's master Bolt has been stolen from him and he is blaming Poseidon" explained Chiron as he looked around himself to see if anyone else was listening into the conversation.

"What's this got to do with me?" Asked Percy like the matter didn't involve him.

"Well, the God's seem to think that you are an extremely powerful and dangerous demi-god due to the fact that you are the only known person to e born from the moon and the forest. They are setting you with the task to discover and find who stole the lightning Bolt" informed Chiron as he looked at Percy, waiting for a response.

Percy's mind went blank for a couple of seconds. First he was being told that the God's thought that he was one of the most powerful demi-god's alive because of how he was created. Then he was told that the God's wanted him to find one if not the most powerful weapons in history.

"You're joking, right?" Enquired Percy with a slightly hopeful expression.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not" said Chiron.

"How the Hades to they expect me to find the bloody Bolt" said Percy with a raised voice in exasperation.

"I'm not sure but I think the best thing for you to do is go and visit the Oracle" suggested Chiron as he gestured to the Big House.

"The what?"

"The Oracle, it is where you go and get a prophecy so you may travel on a quest" explained Chiron with a slightly dismissive expression.

"Right, doesn't sound freaky at all" muttered Percy as he looked towards the Big House.

"Where will I find this Oracle?"

"You will find her in the attic" informed Chiron with a worried face.

"Lovely, an old women in an attic is the first place I would visit once I've just got out of an infirmary" said Percy, avoiding Chiron's eyes.

Percy made his way up to the attic where he was supposed to meet the Oracle. He climbed up the ladder leading to the attic and saw what looked like a statue of a women sitting on boxes at the end of the attic.

"Hello" called out Percy as he looked intently at what he thought was the Oracle.

Suddenly the statue of the women sat up slightly and the eyes started to glow a bold blue colour as she stared straight at a wall, completely ignoring Percy like the women was in a trance.

" _Son of the Seas,_

 _Son of the Moon,_

 _Daughter of Wisdom,_

 _And the Protector,_

 _Will travel to find the lightening thief,_

 _And one dearest to the Sea will be lost,_

 _But then found,_

 _The Moon will find hope in desperation"_

"That's unfortunate" whispered Percy as the women then leant back slightly and then her eyes dimmed again, looking like nothing had ever happened.

 **LINE BREAK**

"The Moon will find hope in desperation" finished Percy as he was reciting the prophecy to Chiron as the Moon shone in the sky like it was looking down on them.

"Right, are you sure that it said Son of the sea's?" Asked Chiron with a concerned expression.

"Positive, why?"

"I have been monitoring a boy who goes by the name of Mathew Broadway, he is suspected to be the son of Poseidon and the person who stole the Bolt" explained Chiron as he was looking at the ground in thought.

"How have you been monitoring him" Asked Percy.

"I have sent Grover on occasion and sometimes myself as well. I have just sent Grover to go and collect him and bring him to camp. He was just attacked by a monster a few hours ago" said Chiron as he started pacing up and down again.

"Were you doing the same to me, were to monitoring me as well?"

"Yes, Percy, that was what Grover's job was and he didn't successfully, just" he muttered the last part as he didn't want Percy to hear that part.

"Why did the hellhounds suddenly fall back anyway and aren't the big three not allowed to have children" Asked Percy in quick succession.

"The big three have often ignored that certain law as there are more children of the big three in this world ever since that law was made and the hellhounds suddenly stopped because you and Grover passed through the border" informed Chiron with a slightly smile as he was starting to sound like Annabeth.

"What border?" Asked Percy, again, completely forgetting what he had told Annabeth a few days ago.

"The border from the tree."

"What Tree?"

"The tree what protects all of us right now" explained Chiron in cryptic words.

"Huh."

"It is known as Fraser's tree, Fraser Ledion was a demi-god and a child of the big three and him and a few other campers were being escorted to camp half-blood by Grover but a Cyclops was attacking them and Fraser put his life on the line to save the others. The Cyclops's attention was drawn to Fraser as Fraser started to distract him but that got Fraser killed" informed Chiron.

"When Fraser was killed, his father turned him into a tree so he could still live and that is why we call the tree, Fraser's tree and a protective barrier was formed around the camp as well, although I am not sure that his father meant for that to happen" added Chiron as a little afterthought.

"Who's his father?"

"Hades" said Chiron, judging Percy's reaction.

"What, why would he try and protect the camp"

"I don't know but as I said, I am not sure he meant to do that, only to save his son. No one knows why he cared so much for Fraser to live after being killed by a Cyclops but he did turn his son into as tree as he said so himself, it is just a mystery as to why he did it" finished Chiron as he looked up at the night sky.

Percy looked up as well and thought of his Mum up there and thought of how he would try and make his Mum proud of all the things he could accomplish as a demi-god for the rest of his life.

 **A/N- SORRY IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO PACK TO MUCH INTO ONE CHAPTER.**

 **I WONT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST A WEEK DUE TO ME BEING ON HOLIDAY ALL OF NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE DON'T EXPECT ANY UPDATES.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS ABOUT THE CHAPTER.**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	8. Mathew Broadway

Chapter 8- Mathew Broadway

Percy could not get any sleep after what he had witnessed that night. First he had been told that the God-s thought he was one of the most powerful demi-god's ever to have lived and they were sending him on a quest to find the master Bolt. He was then told that there was a tree what protected them all from monsters that wanted to harm them and that Fraser basically risked his life for the camp.

After all of that he was then told that there was another child of the big three and that he was going to be entering camp any day now.

Percy laid there and stared up at the night sky. The Artemis cabin had an illusion if you will, on the outside it looked as though it had a roof like any normal cabin however when you got inside, there was no roof at all, just an invisible shield for when it was raining so all the members could see the night sky and the moon shining down on them.

Morning came before he knew it, it turns out that he did fall asleep after all, after a lot of tossing and turning.

He made his way down to the pavilion where he saw all the Hunters already there and tucking into their breakfasts. Ever since the capture the flag game they had been a little less hostile to him but still didn't talk to him unless they had to. So he still hadn't made any friends within the hunters. To be honest, he wasn't expecting to.

"Percy" whispered a girl's voice from behind a pillar just before he was going to sit down with his breakfast.

Percy looked around the pillar to see Annabeth standing there and looking like she wanted to question him again.

"What?" Snapped Percy as he was rather hungry and wanted to have his breakfast. Plus, he was never really a morning person.

"What did Chiron want to talk to you about?" Asked Annabeth, pulling Percy behind the pillar so it didn't look like Percy was talking to thin air.

"Nothing much, just about me being in a prophecy and finding out who stole the bloody lightning bolt!" Said a cranky Percy as he looked a little mooched of.

"Start again, what did you say about a prophecy and the lightning bolt?"

"Listen, Zeus's mast Bolt has been stolen and Poseidon is being blamed for the theft or is son is. Anyway, the God's want me to lead a quest to go and find and capture whoever stole it as Poseidon is claiming that it wasn't his son, following?"

"No, Poseidon doesn't have a son" insisted Annabeth, shaking her head.

"He does but no one knows of him yet. Then there was a prophecy made and both me and the Sea spawn are in it along with you, I think" finished Percy, gesturing his head towards Annabeth.

"What do you mean, me?" Asked Annabeth with an alarmed but excited look.

"The Oracle said, daughter of wisdom and even though Athena has more than one daughter you're the one I think she's referring to" explained Percy to an excited Annabeth.

"I've never been on a quest before" said Annabeth who was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Why do I get the feeling that it won't be a vacation, Annabeth" said Percy who was looking a little worried for his new friend.

"Of course it won't be Percy!" Snapped Annabeth to Percy who rolled his eyes.

"I was sarcastic" said Percy, in response.

"I know that, anyway, what is this about Poseidon having a son no one knows about?" Enquired Annabeth as she looked for even more knowledge.

"Basically, Poseidon has a son called Mathew Broadway and he is currently at this school and Grover has been watching him like he did me. Yesterday, he was attacked by Monsters and now Grover has gone to pick him up and bring him to camp for his own safety. He was mentioned in the prophecy I told you about, alright" said Percy with a bit of an exasperated tone.

"Right, but what about…"

"It isn't the first time that the big three have had kids since the law was passed, you know that" interrupted Percy before Annabeth could carry on with her sentence.

"Alright, but I'm still a little confused about all of this" muttered Annabeth, a little unhappy that she didn't know everything on this occasion.

"Don't worry, you get used to not knowing everything and follow my lead on this quest and everything because Chiron's told me most of it, I think" said Percy as he took Annabeth by the shoulders, ready to shake it into her.

"Hey guys" said a voice behind them. They both turned and saw Grover with a kid who had jet black hair, slightly tanned, rather short and who had sea green eyes.

"This is Mathew and I believe you already know who his Godly parent is" introduced Grover as he gesture to the boy standing beside him.

"Hey Mathew" said Annabeth as she stretched out her hand for him to shake. He did so a little timidly but with confidence as well. He looked over to Percy to see if he would do the same but he just observed him with calculating eyes.

"You must be Mathew Broadway, I'm Chiron and I will be your instructor, I will teach you everything there is to know about this world and how to use nearly every weapon on it" said Chiron as he came over and introduced himself.

"Nearly?" said the ruff voice of Mathew Broadway. Percy didn't like the way his voice sounded, it sounded too much like a voice from his past. A not very nice voice and the voice that belonged to a not very nice person.

"Well, I don't really expect you to be very good with a bow but you might surprise me" said Chiron with a little chuckle as he glanced at Percy out of the corner of his eye.

"I have a habit of surprising people" laughed Mathew as he seemed to lose his shyness completely.

"You aint going to surprise me" muttered Percy but Annabeth was just close enough to hear.

"What?" Whispered Annabeth, a little confused about Percy's attitude towards Mathew.

"Nothing" replied Percy, still glaring at Mathew. If looks could kill then Mathew would surely bed near dead.

"I think it's time I get you settled into the Poseidon cabin, don't you?" Said Chiron as he led Mathew away from the other three and towards the cabins.

"Why did you act so harsh to him?" Enquired Annabeth with a frown.

"I don't think that that's any of your business" snapped Percy with anger and sadness in his voice.

"No need to take that tone" said Annabeth, a little offended.

"Don't make assumptions about me, you don't know a thing about my past" said Percy as he walked off and left the other two alone. Annabeth looked quizzically over to Grover who stared after Percy with a thoughtful and sad expression.

The hunters had also been secretly listening in and had already started to see the signs. They had only ever seen this in girls but the signs were all the same no matter what gender. They all swore to start being a little nicer towards him but he was still a male.

Percy had tears that were starting to fall down slowly. Memories from his past started to resurface. Past that was better left in the past but would never leave Percy, not even if he tried to get rid of them using any means possible.

 **A/N- I NEVER PLANNED ON WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO SOON BUT I DECIDED TO ANYWAY AS I THOUGHT I WOULD TREAT YOU LOT AS I WONT BE HEAR FOR A WEEK.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND IT IS A LITTLE SHORTER BECAUSE IT WAS A INTREODUCTION CHAPTER OF A NEW CHARACOTR IF YOU WANT TO THINK OF IT AS THAT.**

 **PLEASEE REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS, AS USUAL. THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM NEAR CERTAIN WONT BE UP UNTIL A WEEK.**

 **SIGHNING OFF,**

 **CHASER10**


	9. Oh Great!

Chapter 9- Oh Great!

"So, you're telling me that I have to go on a quest with him?" Snapped Percy at a slightly amused Chiron, a few days later.

"Yes, Percy, that's exactly what I'm saying" responded Chiron with a slightly chuckle at the appalled look on Percy's face.

"You know what the prophecy said before you even attempt to say an excuse" interrupted Chiron as he saw Percy open his mouth to respond.

"Can't we find a daughter of the seas?"

"No, the prophecy said son, meaning a boy" said Chiron with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I know what a son is" came the short reply from Percy as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask so obvious questions then" advised Chiron.

Percy didn't respond and only took a seat across from Chiron with only a desk separating them.

"I didn't" muttered Percy in denial.

"Back onto topic, why are you so against Mathew joining the quest?"

"Why do you think? He's just like him in every single way" snapped Percy with one of his fiery looks.

Chiron looked sympathetically at Percy, it seemed that he knew who Percy was talking about.

"You can't tell that by having one conversation with him, Percy" assured Chiron as he put his hand on Percy's shoulder over the desk.

"Grover once said that I am a good judge of character" fired back Percy as he shrugged of Chiron's hand.

"I still must implore you to see reason here Percy. Mathew is a good lad, I know it."

"Well, I know that he's a bad lad. He's ignorant, selfish and arrogant and if you think that I'm going to put up with him as I have to find the bloody bolt then you are sorely mistaken" yelled Percy as he stood back up and started to pace in anger again.

"You have no choice, the prophecy said that he would have to go along with you" reminded Chiron with a little tilt of the head in his direction.

"Oh great" muttered Percy under his breath so that Chiron wouldn't hear him.

"I would suggest that you make the best out of this situation" advised Chiron as looked up at Percy who stared back at him.

"Go on" said Percy as he gestured for Chiron to continue.

"Well, you could try and train him up in these coming days so that when you do embark on your journey then he won't be completely defenceless. I would start with a sword, children of Poseidon are generally good with a sword" suggested Chiron with a little glint in his eyes.

"There is no way I am going to train him when I just got here myself and I am no good with a sword unless you count hunting knifes as a sword" remarked Percy as he turned around from the spot where he had been starring at the wall to face Chiron.

"Annabeth, I'm sure, would be willing."

"Oh brilliant, well, problem solved, he can get trained with Annabeth while I go and keep improving with an bow and hunting knifes, sounds like a plan" said Percy as he headed for the office door.

"I meant that both you and Annabeth must train him" corrected Chiron from behind the desk.

"You can't suggesting that a son of Poseidon is going to be good with a bow" sniggered Percy in complete disbelief about what Chiron was suggesting.

"You never know, he might be alright. Give him a chance Percy" suggested Chiron in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, I will be giving him a chance to cut someone's head off with a loos arrow when he incorrectly and incompetently fires it" yelled Percy as he made his way to the door and rushed out of the room to calm himself down.

 **NEXT DAY**

Percy walked towards the sword fighting arena and saw Mathew in the arena with Annabeth behind him, instructing him how to use the sword.

"Incompetent, isn't he?" Came a voice from behind Percy.

Zoe Nightshade came and stood next to Percy as they observed Mathew swinging a sword and nearly cutting Annabeth's head off with the blade.

"Indeed, why I have to go on a quest with him I'm yet to figure out" said Percy as he looked over towards Zoe. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't killed him when she came to stand beside him but the hunters had been a little nicer towards him, well, as nice as the hunters were to a male.

"Probably to make up the numbers" said Zoe in an attempt to crack a small joke. Percy was in shock that she had even started to joke with him and then considered what she said.

"Probably isn't a bad suggestion to be honest" replied Percy as he looked down at Mathew who had now just tripped over his own feet, much to Annabeth's frustration as she let out an audible groan of annoyance. She must have been annoyed because both Percy and Zoe could hear it from where they were standing.

"I'm not here to talk about the sea spawn, I'm here to talk about you childhood" said Zoe as she changed the topic. She noticed Percy's face and whole body going stiff as he heard what she wanted to talk to him about.

"I don't want to talk about it" interrupted Percy as Zoe opened her mouth to say something.

"It is not polite to interrupt a woman, Jackson" came the harsh voice of Zoe as she glared daggers at Percy.

"I apologise for interrupting you but not for what I said" apologised Percy as he looked at the floor, he rarely interrupted people if he could help it. However, when he was in a foul mood he often did just that.

"Apology accepted, now, what was that yesterday about you saying to Annabeth, 'you don't know a thing about my past'?" Asked Zoe as she was now looking at Percy strait in the eyes.

"I didn't have a very good one and that is all I am going to say about it" said Percy as he looked down at the ground, he looked a little ashamed as he stared at the blades of grass beneath his feet.

"Were you abused?" Abruptly asked Zoe like she asked that question every day.

Percy's head snapped up and looked her straight in the eyes. Zoe knew from the shocked look on his face that she was right.

"I'm not saying anything" said Percy as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Talking will make you feel better about it, believe me" shouted Zoe at his retreated back. Percy stood still for a moment and turned to face Zoe, with a shattered look.

"No one ever believes me" Percy said in a shaky voice like he was almost petrified of talking about it. He gained his composure in a matter of seconds and stood a little straighter, showing that he was in control of his emotions.

"The hunt and your Mother might" informed Zoe.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to hate men?"

"You are Lady Artemis's son, so you can't be that bad and you seem a bit different to the usual ones" stated Zoe with a neutral look on her face.

"I'm hungry, I think I will head to the pavilion for lunch, see ya around" said Percy, abruptly. Zoe hadn't expected him to say that and was slightly shocked when he walked away towards the pavilion.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Is he ready or not?" Asked Percy as he and Annabeth were standing to the side of the Artemis cabin.

"Well, he's improving" stuttered Annabeth as she looked around herself nervously.

"Annabeth" warned Percy as he looked her in the eyes.

"Well, he could be better" conceded Annabeth.

"For God's sake, he's the son of Poseidon so he should be bloody good with a sword" exploded Percy as he threw his hands up in the air.

"He is good with a sword, it's just all the other weapons" said Annabeth as she looked back at Percy.

"Fine, a sword will have to do, make sure he gets permission to take one from Chiron" instructed Percy.

"Don't need to, he already has his own. A present from his Dad. He is rather good with that sword" informed Annabeth with a little bit of a smug expression as she knew something Percy didn't.

"Good, we have to leave tonight and I want him ready, so could you please make sure that he is ready for then?" Asked Percy with a hopeful expression.

"Why can't you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Bceause I don't want to get a disease" retorted Percy as he started to walk away.

"Hang on, where's Grover?" Asked Percy, turning around.

"Said he was getting ready for the quest, he's the protector" replied Annabeth.

"I gathered that much" said Percy as he started to walk away.

 **LINE# BREAK (SAME DAY)**

Percy laid back on his bed as he looked up at the night sky in the Artemis cabin.

"Perseus, just wanted to say, don't get yourself killed" said Zoe as she came up by his bed.

Percy looked at her in confusion.

"A message from Lady Artemis" clarified Zoe with a slightly shrug of the shoulders. Percy then had a more understanding look on his face like he was saying that that made more sense.

"And a message from me, don't get yourself killed, you're one of the only decent males on this planet from what I have seen so far" said Zoe in a whisper as she walked across the cabin towards where the hunters where.

Thalia looked over from where the hunters were all talking and looked towards Percy who looked back. She nodded her head at him slightly so the hunters wouldn't notice and Percy did the same back. She turned back around and started talking again with the hunters.

A knock came from the door and Percy made his way over there to see who it was even though he could have a good guess.

"You comin or what?" said Grover as he had a smile on his face as Percy opened the door.

"I don't suppose the or what suggestion is available?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

"Alright then, lets go" said Percy who turned around and waved a little wave to the hunters and a few nodded back at him but some glared with hatred back at him.

They knocked on the Poseidon cabin door and Mathew answered it with a smile on his face and a shield in his hand.

"Where'd you get the shield?" Asked Percy with a neutral face.

"Luke gave it to me" replied Mathew with a giddy grin.

"That was nice of him" smiled Annabeth like a mother would towards her child. Mathew smiled back. Percy rolled his eyes as the four of them went out of camp to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.

 **A/N- That's it and I did tell you that it was going to be a week and unfortunately it was. Hope you like the chapter and the next one should be up in the next couple of days.**

 **Please review,**

 **Sighing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	10. It's Hard Alright!

Chapter 10- It's Hard alright!

Percy sat on the windowsill as he looked over the grounds of the hotel. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon shimmering and thought of his Mum and what she might be doing now. He guessed hunting.

He thought back to what had happened on the first day of their quest and how Mathew had nearly destroyed their cover sometimes.

Luckily they hadn't come across any monsters that might want to wish them harm, yet.

Percy could feel the presence of someone behind him and hoped to his Mum that it wasn't Mathew as he was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Hey" came the voice of Annabeth behind him.

"Hi" replied Percy without looking behind him.

"You look down" stated Annabeth, observing him.

"No, just thinking about things, the day we just had, what days we will have" corrected Percy, still looking out the window.

"Mathew wasn't so bad today."

"Suppose so" said Percy with little emotion.

"What is your problem with him?" Asked Annabeth with a little annoyance slipping into her tone.

"He's an arrogant little" started Percy but was cut off.

"Don't finish that statement. I required an answer without foul language" interrupted Annabeth with a frown.

"Yes Mother" muttered Percy under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Percy as he remained looking out the window.

"Now, another answer without swearing please" coxed on Annabeth with a caring expression.

"He's just like all the other boys apart from Grover who I have ever met. He's arrogant and always seems to think he is the best at everything and never gives anyone else credit. You watch. One of these days in this quest he's going to squeal and run back home" snapped Percy as he finally wiped round to look Annabeth in the eyes.

"Your perception of him is all wrong, Percy. I think that it's rather hypocritical of you to say all those things" reprimanded Annabeth.

"Well, feel free to correct me."

"Alright, I will. He is a caring person who liked to learn new things and give people a chance in life. He is maturing and doesn't judge people on personal experiences what should be left in the past. In other words, the opposite of you" ranted Annabeth.

Percy looked at her as he was lost for words. He had basically just been insulted by her without him seeing it coming.

"You have no right to say that" came the low and clam voice of Percy.

"I think I do, in the last few days I have been getting to know you and I think that you should be letting go of the past and moving on to the present and maybe even the future" added Annabeth, making sure that Mathew or Grover couldn't hear their conversation.

"Try living the life I have" muttered Percy but it was overheard by Annabeth.

"There you go again, bringing up the past when it shouldn't be. I'm all for one talking about the past but I think you need to let it go. I have no idea what you went through but maybe if you talked about it, more people could help you" said Annabeth with a caring and worried look towards Percy.

"It's hard alright, I can't just let it go, it's all I've ever known and was basically what I was brought up with" replied Percy with tears starting to fall.

Annabeth moved in and placed her arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Percy, I can't imagine what they did to you. They obviously did something but it would make a huge difference if you told someone the full extent as to what they did to you, it would feel like a weight of the shoulders" reassured Annabeth as she gazed at Percy with a worry filled expression.

"I have always tried but never succeeded, I have started to tell people but have never brought myself to do so" whispered Percy as he gazed at the moon.

"I'm always hear to listen to you if you ever want to get it out" offered Annabeth.

Percy gave her a half-hearted smile and went back to his star gazing out the window.

"How about giving Mathew a chance, like you did Grover, yeah?"

"I will try" stuttered Percy like it was hard for him to say.

"But don't expect me to change completely, that will take time, but I will try and treat him like an equal but not a friend yet" conceded Percy.

"Alright, I hope that you two can be friends but that will be an improvement" said Annabeth as she rose and gave one last squeeze of the shoulder to Percy and left him looking out the window.

"How am I supposed to change, Mum? How can i? I could use your help right now, now more than ever" whispered Percy up at the moon.

"Take it easy, take time to mend and then the rest will follow, my child" said a voice inside Percy's head. Percy had no idea what Artemis sounded like but assumed that it was her who was speaking to him due to the last comment of 'my child'.

"Thanks Mum" thanked Percy as he took one last glance up at the moon and went to the bed which was beside Grover's in their hotel room.

"Why were you on the windowsill for that long?" Asked Grover from his bed.

"Thinking about stuff."

"We saw you and Annabeth muttering but didn't know what it was about and then saw her place her arm around you, what was that about?"

"Oh, we were just sharing a little joke and she just did it as a playful gesture" brushed of Percy.

Grover didn't look convinced but went to sleep anyway.

Percy looked up at the ceiling and wished he could see the night sky like he could in the cabin. How could he change as fast as Annabeth wanted him too? Maybe he had been too harsh to Mathew when he hadn't done anything wrong?

Percy went to sleep that night with all of these questions whirling around in his head.

 **A/N- This took a lot longer to get up then I had originally hoped but now it's up. Percy is changing and it won't be an overnight change but a gradual change through the story.**

 **Please review,**

 **Sighing off,**

 **Chaser10**

IHi"mpodoldklHIkjsdm;lsdfm;lsdf;lmsdm;ljjjjjjjjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbjbjbjbjkjkjkbfdddfgvjukjkkjjkjmkjkjkljkjgfgfggffgffgvberrsddszjkkjkjjjn


	11. No idea

Chapter 11- No idea

"Are we there yet?" Asked Mathew as he sat beside Percy in the backseat of the Rover they were using for transportation.

Percy rolled his eyes as he sat next to Mathew, no one else wanted to because of his moaning.

"No, we still have a couple of hours" answered Annabeth, growing tired of being asked the same question over and over again.

"Why did you sit next to me?" Questioned Mathew as he turned to Percy as Percy was absentmindedly fiddled with his bow and arrow pendant hanging from his neck.

"I was nominated without knowing" replied Percy as he glared daggers at Grover and Annabeth's backs.

"I get the impression that you don't like me very much" stated Mathew as he continued to stare at Percy.

"What would give you that impression?" said Percy, sarcastically.

"You never want to be around me and the snide comments you make when you think I'm not listening" informed Mathew as he still stared at him, without blinking.

"I'm not a people person."

"I am" smiled Mathew as he finally gave up staring at Percy.

"I figured that out alright" murmured Percy, low enough that Mathew couldn't hear.

"Why do you hate me?" Mathew asked again, just with different words.

"I don't" responded Percy as he stared out the window.

"Yes you do."

"Fine, I dislike you, happy now?" said Percy as he whipped his head around to face Mathew.

"Why?" Was the only word what Mathew asked.

"That is none of your concern" said Percy in a dangerously low voice.

"Is it because of something what happened in your childhood?" Kept on Mathew.

"Mathew" warned Annabeth as she had been silently listening to there conversation.

"What, I want to know why he hates me so much" defended Mathew.

"Oh, its good to see that I got the message across then!" Snapped Percy as he had had enough of Mathew constant questioning and just wanted to shut him up for once.

Mathew stared at Percy as he was lost for words. He had never been shouted at, not really. He didn't really know what to feel at that point.

"Lets all just take a deep breath and calm down" reasoned Annabeth.

"Not with him in the room and all the constant questions he keeps throwing at us. Its like being on a cheap gameshow" remarked Percy as he made a head movement towards Mathew or looked a little offended.

"Percy, that was out of line. Remember what we talked about last night" reasoned Annabeth as Percy undid his seatbelt.

"I seemed to have conveniently forgotten!" Shouted Percy as he opened the door and steeped out the car and slammed it shut behind him. Annabeth had pulled over to stop to try and settle the issue whilst they had been arguing in the car.

"Well that went well" commented Grover back in the car as he watched Percy who stormed off through the bushes.

Annabeth turned and gave him an exasperated look as she too, watched Percy.

"I didn't do anything" whimpered Mathew who still looked in slight shock.

"No offence Mathew, but you have had a relatively calm and easy life and have never really experienced any negatives until a few days ago, other people have tougher lives then you might think" informed Annabeth as she turned around to look at Mathew.

"And Percy's one of them?"

"No idea" muttered Annabeth even though she had a good idea.

"Will he come back?"

"Listen Mathew, none of us really know a thing and to be honest in times like these if you don't have anything useful to say then don't say anything" snapped Annabeth. She didn't mean to burst out at him but his questioning was becoming tiresome.

"Grover, see if you can find him" ordered Annabeth to Grover who stared at her like she was mad.

"But that's a forest behind those bushed, I don't know what creatures might be in there" said Grover, hoping not to have to confront an enraged son of Artemis by himself. He was already half animal, he didn't want to become a whole animal.

"I thought your kind liked the forest" said Annabeth with raised eyebrows.

"Well…"

"So, go out there and find him whilst I try and think about where the next stone is" ushered Annabeth with a hand gesture motioning out of the car.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" muttered Grover as he begrudgingly got out of the car.

 **IN THE FOREST**

Percy strolled through the forest as his anger started to melt away as the soothing breeze of the first crushed his skin like silk.

When he was a child, him and his foster parents used to live near a forest, only two miles from one. Whenever he was upset or wanted to be alone, he would always go to that very forest and he always felt a connection when he was there. It seemed to be like a hug from a mother to an upset child. Which in a way, it was.

Percy looked back on them times where he used to sit on a wooden stool which was always in the same place, always carved into the same tree and he remember when he played his guitar on that stool for hours upon hours upon hours. They were the only thing what could ever calm him down. The forest and Music. Which was ironic as Apollo is the God of Music.

He then saw something he had never seen but he had always dreamt of seeing it. A wolf was patrolling through the trees and it looked to be hunting some kind of creature.

Suddenly, the wolfs head jerked and it then faced Percy. Percy stared at the orange orbs what looked back at him. He couldn't believe that he was having a staring contest with a wolf of all creatures.

" _Speak to it, beckon him and he will come to you, trust in your powers"_ said a voice inside Percy's head/ Percy was first slightly alarmed but then remembered some of the other campers saying that there godly parents had spoken in their head from time to time and guessed that this must have been Artemis giving him advice.

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes and concentrated in asking the wolf to come over. He opened his eyes at the sensation of something rubbing up against his legs.

He looked down to see the wolf rubbing its body along his legs in a sign of affection and recognition. He openly grinned and started rubbing his hand along the wolfs back.

Grover came around the corner to see Percy stroking a wolf's back an couldn't believe it. He expected to have to confront an angry Percy and have to calm him down.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you like this" exclaimed Grover as he watched the Wolf's eyes close in content.

"What were you expecting?" Asked Percy as he continued to stroke the wolf.

"Well, a pissed of Percy, you know, the normal" replied Grover with his lopsided smile which could get anyone smiling along with him.

Percy then sat down on the forest floor and the wolf curled up against him and didn't look like it was going to move anytime soon.

"Enjoying some of the powers of being the son of Artemis then?"

"They aren't bad" said Percy with a slight grin.

"I bet they aint but Annabeth's going spare back in the car. Mathew is still asking questions" informed Grover as he offered his hand to help Percy up. Percy used Grover's hand to pull himself back up and looked behind him to see that the wolf had followed him in getting up and was looking at him expectantly.

"I think he wants to come" smirked Grover at the predicament.

"No harm in him coming, might help shut Mathew's mouth" smirked percy as he made a head movement and the wolf then followed.

"What you going to call your new pet?"

"Rusty, I always thought that that would make a good pet name" replied Percy as he looked at the wolf who looked back with those orange orbs of his.

"Cool, well I aint complaining but you will have to explain this one to Annabeth" said Grover as he led the three of them back towards the Rover.

 **A/N- Sorry its taken so long to get this next chapter out but that's a new ability that Percy has inherited from his Mum. I would love to communicate with animals myself.**

 **Please review, any story suggestions I am willing to take into consideration.**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	12. One-eyed Monster

Chapter 12- One eyed Monster

"Well, this looks like home sweet home" commented Grover as they reached yet another hotel.

"Totally" exclaimed Percy as he jumped out of the Rover with Rusty following in his footsteps. Annabeth looked reproachfully at the wolf what followed Percy. She wasn't very fond of it because it had tried to lick her when it jumped onto the Rover and she hates it when dogs did that.

Percy had said that Rusty had taken a shine to her but she wasn't so shore. She thought that it wanted to eat her more than lick her.

"I hate hotels" complained Mathew as he followed Rusty out of the back of the Rover.

"Well your going to have to deal with it" cutted off Percy. He wasn't in the mood to hear all of Mathew's complaining at that moment in time.

"Percy's right, its not like we have any other place to stay, is it?" Added Annabeth as he walked side by side Percy towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Did you just say I was right about something?" grinned Percy in Annabeth's direction.

"Don't push it" muttered Annabeth in return.

"I'm supposed to be the smart one anyway. I did give you that advice in the Archery range" continued Percy like he hadn't heard her.

Annabeth just growled and strutted into the lobby of the hotel with a chuckling Percy behind her.

"I thought them two didn't like each other?" Asked Mathew as he leant over to whisper into Grover's ear.

"Sometimes they argue and Percy gives her advice at the end of it and sometimes they agree and act like Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Good people though" responded Grover as he looked on towards the pair what were the topic of discussion.

"Oh, right" said Mathew as he looked towards the ground in what looked to be deep thought.

"Come on you too, keep up already" shouted Annabeth as she beckoned them both into the lobby where she and Percy were waiting for them.

"Come on, were in room 104" said Percy as he lead them to the stairs.

"How many flights do we have to walk up?" Asked Mathew as they started heading up the first flight.

"No idea, ten?" Estimated Percy as he led the group up them.

Mathew had a look of horror on his face as he headed up the back of the group.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Mathew. We will be up the stairs in no time" encouraged Annabeth but she looked like she didn't want to encourage someone to go up flights of stairs.

After ten flights of stairs, they reached their room and Percy unlocked the door to reveal a room with 4 beds scattered around the room with a window on the far wall.

"Looks good" commented Grover as he examined the room.

"Looks small to me" added Mathew as he too looked around.

"Its fine" finalised Percy as he entered followed by Annabeth and laid a suitcase on his chosen bed which was nearest the window.

"Why cant I take the bed near the window?" Complained Mathew with a babyish pout on his face.

"Because you don't need to" said Percy with an annoyed expression.

"But neither do you" countered Mathew.

"Looking at the stars helps me sleep better, happy?" Snapped Percy with piercing eyes at Mathew.

"Why?" Asked Mathew with a perplexed expression.

"Mathew, you know who his Mother is, don't you?" Jumped in Annabeth in an attempt to avoid getting Percy angry again as it seemed his temper could be turned on with a flip of the switch.

"Artemis" responded Mathew with a proud expression.

"And what is Artemis the God of?" Continued Annabeth with a slightly worried look.

"Oh" was the only sound what came from Mathew.

Percy rolled his eyes and send a grateful look towards Annabeth, thanking her for dealing with it for him. She nodded her head in return and went about unpacking her suitcase for the night.

Percy stared out the window and looked intently at the stars what littered the sky's around him. He was thinking about how his Mother would be watching over him now, hopefully with at least a little bit of pride.

He then looked down to where the car park was and saw that a rather large shadow was overshadowing the car park and it wasn't the night sky. He could tell this because the moon was offering light to everywhere around him, a little like the sun but less powerful. He thought that that might be his Mother helping him out a little. At least that's what he liked to think.

He looked around the scenery but couldn't see anything what might be a possible danger to him or any of the others. He then looked in a window on one of the lower floors and saw a reflection he never thought he would see.

An eye was staring straight into the window but it wasn't a pair of eyes, it was one rather large one and there was only one monster what Percy could think of which could have that eye.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Percy as he jumped away from the window and dived towards his suitcase.

"What?" Asked Annabeth, spinning around on her feet to look towards Percy.

"There's a Cyclops outside" stated Percy, not even looking up from where he was rummaging around in his suitcase.

"Your kidding" said Annabeth with a shell shocked look on her face.

"ope, I can only see one at the moment" added Percy as he finally stopped rummaging to look up at her.

"That's one too many" chipped in Grover as he too, looked a little worried, that was nothing compared to Mathew though. He looked like he had just seen someone killed right in front of his very eyes.

"A Cyclops" whispered Mathew in a frightened voice.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued rummaging until he let out a little breath he had been holding in. He grasped the zip up jumper what had been given to him by Chiron a couple of days ago.

"Why are you bringing out your jumper? I highly doubt that this is the best time to conduct a cat walk" stated Grover with an exasperated look.

"I know, something is telling me that it might come in useful. Apparently, I will know when I need it and I think this might be the time" responded Percy, sounding more confident then he felt.

"Well that's great, do you by any chance feel that we will kill that thing as well?" Asked a sarcastic Grover. Percy glared at him and grasped the pendant around his neck and a full bow and arrow appeared in his hand.

"Annabeth, grab your dagger and follow me. Grover, you shout at me as loud as you can where the Cyclops will be coming from so I know where it might be able to hit me. Mathew, stay out of our way, understand?" ordered Percy as he looked at everyone. They all nodded and Annabeth grabbed her dagger from her belt and ran with Percy out the door and both of the galloped down the stairs, taking two at a time.

They reached the lobby and rushed outside where they were met with the giant, one eyes monster that they call a Cyclops.

2Annabeth, you take behind, I will take the front" ordered Percy again and Annabeth followed his instructions without question.

Percy loaded the bow and fired two arrows at the Cyclops's legs so it wouldn't be able to move around as easily. He then fired at the eye but soon found out that the eye was a little more robust them hum eyes.

"Alright, Annabeth, I will be taking the troll down but I won't be able to kill it with just arrows as they aren't sharp enough, when he is falling, use your dagger to pierce the heart. We can't do it when he is down because I can't shoot the arms. There moving too much" shouted Percy over the Cyclops's roar of rage as another arrow bombardment hit him.

Annabeth nodded and Percy fired another ten arrows at both of his legs and they finally gave way. Percy nodded to Annabeth who threw the dagger at the Cyclops's heart because she couldn't stand under it, she would have been crushed. However, her aim was of and instead of heading for the Cyclops's heart, it was heading straight for Percy's. Percy saw the dagger heading straight for him and stood there in shock. He vaguely heard the screams of Annabeth and Grover and Mathew over the Cyclops's roar and closed his eyes, waiting for death to greet him with open arms.

 **A/N-**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tried to make a good ending to this one so it will make you look forward to the next one.**

 **Next chapter should be coming soon.**

 **Please Review,**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	13. What does your heart say?

Chapter 13- What does your heart say?

Percy has his eyes clamped shut as he waited for the dagger to make contact with his heart.

But it never did.

He opened one eye and looked down to his chest but saw nothing. He looked up in the direction of Annabeth and saw her looking with a slightly open mouth at him.

"What?" He asked with a confused expression.

"It just vanished" she whispered to herself, knowing that Percy wouldn't be able to hear over the Cyclops's roars of anger and annoyance.

"What?" Shouted Percy.

"It vanished, it was heading straight for you and it hit your jacket and vanished" she explained, looking perplexed which didn't look good on a daughter of Athena.

Percy looked down to his jacket he was wearing in a new found awe. This was a present his Mother had given to him, this must have been her way of protecting him.

Percy looked up again towards the Cyclops what was rapidly gaining on him.

"Annabeth, distract it anyway you can" shouted Percy as he lined his bow with Annabeth's dagger, ready to fire.

Annabeth started running towards Percy so Percy would have a clear shot when the Cyclops came charging at him, he would just have to get out of the way quickly.

"Any minuet now" muttered Percy as he got ready to unleash one of his killer shots. He would only have one chance.

Annabeth ran behind Percy and the Cyclops got near and that's when Percy let go of the string and the dagger barrolled towards the creature.

This time, the dagger met it's target and the Cyclops staggered towards them, like it was about to feint.

Percy and Annabeth swiftly got themelseves undercover as the Cyclops collapsed to the ground, its eye unmoving.

"Well, that went well" commented Grover as he exited the hotel and came beside Percy and Annabeth.

"If you ignore the fact that both of us were nearly killed and Percy has basically just survived a dagger than I can count that as a triumphant success" snapped Annabeth as she looked in the direction of Grover with annoyance.

"lets not let tempers get to our heads now" intervened Percy as he stepped between the two.

"Rich coming from you" muttered Annabeth under her breath. She was obviously still in battle mode.

"Where's Mathew?" Asked Percy as he turned to Grover for an answer.

"He was talking to the receptionist, apparently she had heard noise outside and was wondering what it was" responded Grover.

"How was she able to hear noise?" Questioned Percy.

"No idea" replied Grover. Percy just rolled his eyes and made his way to the Rover.

"We might as well go, no point staying in the hotel now is there?" Pointed out Percy as he climbed into the front seat.

"He's right, we need to keep moving. The faster we do this the better. We can find a services or something to have a little rest" said Annabeth as she made her way into the Driver seat.

"What we doing?" Asked Mathew as he came out from the hotel, looking expectantly at them.

"You are going to go and get the suitcases from the room, seeing as we have just had to fight a Cyclops" informed Percy with a smirk towards Mathew, he was starting to lighten up on him but he still disliked him with a passion.

"Fine" grumbled Mathew as he made his way back into the hotel again.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Percy sat in the front seat, looking up at the night sky which had a dusting of stars here and there.

He leant against the window of the Rover, listening to the snores coming from Grover in the back and the mumblings of Mathew as he seemed to be having a dream.

"Percy, you awake?" Asked Annabeth as she turned from her position from looking out the window to face him.

"Indeed" responded Percy, not turning around.

"I've been thinking about something for a while now" she started as he looked nervous about saying anything about it.

"Why are you telling me" interrupted Percy as he turned around to look at her.

"Because you may be one of the people who might actually be able to give me some advice" informed Annabeth with a slightly challenging look in her eyes.

"Alright, what do you want advice on?"

"Well, for a little while now I've been thinking of joining the Hunters of Artemis" declared Annabeth, just coming straight out with the news.

"The Hunt! Why?" Asked Percy, not really expecting her to say that.

"Lately, I've become so annoyed with a lot of things what boys are doing such as, always asking questions, always thinking they are the best fighter and so on" said Annabeth, justifying her declaration.

"What about me?"

"You're different, I don't mind taking orders from you because you would actually trust me to watch your back and you don't boast to much about your skills and can actually fight" responded Annabeth as she looked out the front window.

"And your telling me this because I don't like boys myself despite the fact that I am one" cut in Percy as he had joined all the pieces to the puzzle.

"Yes" confirmed Annabeth with a slight nod of the head.

"Well, the only advice I would give you is what is your heart saying for you to do? I have always trusted my heart and it usually ends up being right. The head has a tendency to over analyse things but the hearts just judges things on what they are and doesn't think twice" advised Percy as he looked at Annabeth who was still staring out the front window.

"I think I know what you mean" said Annabeth as he finally turned to look at Percy.

"Good, similar to what you said to me, it doesn't have to happen overnight but don't over think it and I know that's hard for an Athena girl to do" smirked Percy as he turned around to try and get some sleep. Annabeth glared good naturally at his back and turned around trying to get some sleep herself.

 **A/N- Hope you don't mind the slightly short chapter but there shouldn't be to many of those. That is going to be the last heart to heart conversation between Annabeth and Percy on this trip but there will be more later on.**

 **Please review, I welcome story suggestions and all manner of comments.**

 **Signing Off,**

 **CHASER10**


	14. What the hell was that?

Chapter 14- What the hell is that?

"No rooms" said Annabeth as he walked out of the fifth hotel they had visited that evening.

"Brilliant" declared Mathew as he threw his hands up from beside him.

Percy glared from behind Mathew and turned to Annabeth.

"Is there anymore around this area?" Questioned Percy with a curios look. He wasn't really that fazed at all by their predicament.

"No for a good number of miles. It would take us hours to get to any other ones we haven't tried" informed Annabeth with a slight shake of the head.

"Alright then, camping it is" deduced Percy as he grinned slightly at the alarmed look on Mathew's face.

"But I hate camping" screamed Mathew is alarm at the prospect of them camping.

"Does it look like I care?" snapped Percy as he turned around to face him.

"Well, why can't we sleep in the car like we have done a few times?" Asked Mathew as he gestured to the four by four only metres away.

"Because if I sleep in that thing any longer than my back won't contain a working spine anymore. I will be like an old man when I get up. Plus, its really uncomfortable" replied Percy as he walked over to the car and started bringing out tenting equipment and shoved it all in different rucksacks and gave everyone one each to carry to wherever they decided to stay.

"He has a point" reasoned Grover as he followed Percy who had already started to walk away.

"Come on, Mathew. It won't be as bad as you think" soothed Annabeth as she followed the other two.

"It will, I can guarantee it" called back Mathew as he followed the three of them.

"So, where are we camping?" Asked Mathew as he caught up to Annabeth.

"Ask the son of Artemis. He will know" replied Annabeth with a gesture what meant drop the subject, but he didn't.

"Oy, Percy!" Shouted Mathew.

"What do you want?" Came a bored and exasperated voice.

"Where are we going?" Shouted Mathew again.

"Next time you shout can you please make sure you don't do it next to me please" winced Annabeth as he held her ear for protection against the noisy son of Poseidon.

"Sorry" mumbled Mathew who looked extremely dejected. Annabeth just rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. #

"To a forest nearby" called back Percy who didn't even turn around. Neither did Grover who was beside him.

"What! But it's dark!" Said the alarmed voice of Mathew.

"Well then, you should of thought about bringing night vision goggles shouldn't you?" replied Percy in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny."

"I know, right?" chuckled Percy from the front of the pack.

"Why can't we just camp in a park or something?"

"Because we won't have as much protection there."

"Huh" exclaimed Mathew as he stopped in his tracks.

"Listen pal, I don't want to have to go with you but I'm being forced to so shut up and listen for a second. You will do what me, Annabeth or Grover say because at the end of the day, we know what's best for you and to put it plainly, you've been a bloody nuisance up to this point. You have done nothing useful so for once in your life, put that brain of yours which should be In there somewhere and contribute in a way what won't slow us down and grate on our nerves!" Snapped Percy as he had turned around and had strutted over to Mathew and was directly in front of him as he said his little speech. Mathew looked like he was about to burst into tears at this point but didn't say anything, neither did he ask any question.

Percy took a deep breath and walked away from Mathew, having no regret on the words he had just said.

"That was a little harsh" said Grover as Percy re-joined him.

"The little idiot had it coming. It was just a matter of when and where" spat Percy at the mere thought of the kid.

"He's right, Grover. All he does is ask questions and slow us down. It's like being with a three year old" added Annabeth who supported Percy in what he had just said.

"I thought you liked him, Annabeth?" Inquired Grover as he turned his head towards her.

"I did until he decided to ask all the questions and he hasn't done anything useful in the quest" reasoned Annabeth as he faced Grover.

"That's not true" defended Grover with a shake of the head.

"Give me a single thing, useful, he had done on this quest" snapped Percy as he spun on his heel to face Grover. By this point they had found a forest and were wondering into it with Mathew following at a slower pace behind.

"Well, ummm" spluttered Grover as he looked in deep thought. Trying to think of something.

"He kept himself hidden inside the hotel room when the Cyclops was outside" tried Grover but he knew that it was rubbish.

"That's hardly useful" chuckled Annabeth as she followed Percy who had rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

"Mathew, hurry up and catch up with us, we all need to stay together so we don't get lost, alright?" Shouted Grover as he turned behind him but he didn't see Mathew anywhere.

A growl and crying could be heard from a few feet away from Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"Please tell me that's your stomach, Grover?" came the voice of Annabeth as all three of them stood still like statues, not even their eyes were moving.

"Nope" replied Grover even though it didn't really require an answer.

"Perhaps we might get lucky and it will have two pearls on it" muttered Percy as he rolled his eyes at the two of them. They had found one pearl around the cyclops's neck when at the hotel a couple of days ago. They still needed to find three pearls so all four of them could escape from Hades.

"Are you sure that Hades has the Lightning Bolt by the way?" Asked Grover as he stood still.

"Think about it, who else would want to steal the Bolt. Apart from Poseidon but he will be my second option" replied Percy as he was running through all the scenarios in his mind.

The growling continued and that brought all of them back to the situation at hand.

A yelp led them to a clearing where they all stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. Mathew was lying next to a tree and looked to be unconscious. It looked to be some kind of blow to the head. A chimaera was lurking near and was continuously growling. Its lion head looked up to the tree of them and started to prowl over to them.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Grover as he was rooted to the spot.

"Everyone spread out and whatever you do, don't get killed" cried Percy as he ran off in one direction. Annabeth in another and Grover in another.

Percy could hear the other two scatter and breathed a breath of relief. He looked behind him to see the chimaera no where to be seen.

He then used his abilities to locate where he was in the forest. He deduced that he was somewhere in the middle but he hadn't gone far from the border. He retraced his steps to the clearing and found Mathew in the same position. He also found out that chimaera's were smarter than you would think. A growl behind him alerted him of its presence. He span around and dived out of the way of a wild tail what was centimetres from connecting with his chest.

He grabbed his pendant in a fist and a bow materialised in its place. An arrow did the same and Percy started firing arrows in the chimaera's direction. He was hoping at least a few would hit. The monster had been sending out so much dust and dirt from the forest floor that he couldn't accurately see his target but knew whereabouts it was.

"Percy!" Shouted a feminine voice from not to far behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Annabeth running over to help him. He cursed under his breath as he saw Annabeth launch her dagger at the creature only for it to miss ever so slightly and smack into the trunk of a tree.

"Damn it" muttered Percy as the creature started heading for Annabeth.

"I'm coming guys!" Shouted another person, this time, male. Percy saw Grover running down and shook his head at his luck. The chimaera swung its tail at Grover and he was sent flying to the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Grover!" Called Annabeth, only to increase the creatures attention on her. It had backed her up against two trees. She had no way out. A moonlight then came through a gap in the trees and landed on Percy. He felt his power increase and an idea suddenly came to him.

He held both hands out in front of him and willed all of his power and strength into them. He could feel the build u of power and opened his eyes to see a white ball of light which was being held between his two hands. He willed for a beam to lash out and strike the chimaera. A beam of light then lashed out and did just that. A white light surrounded the chimaera as it was hit and after a flash what nearly blinded everyone, there was just a pile of ashes after the light had dimmed. A pile of ashes and two pearls.

The light the faded from Percy's hands and the moonlight from the mood faded behind some clouds.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Grover as he looked at Percy in awe. Percy shrugged his shoulders at him and went towards the ashes and the two pearls.

"Well, we got little lucky here didn't we" whispered Percy as he scooped up the two pearls and placed them along with the first inside his rucksack.

 **A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long but I hope that it was worth it. The next chapter, hopefully, should be up much quicker.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	15. At least he's good for something!

Chapter 15- At least he's good for something!

"At least he might feel at home now" stated Percy as he and Annabeth wondered the shoreline of a beach they had stumbled upon whilst on their travels.

"One day to go" announced Annabeth as if she hadn't heard him.

"Indeed" replied Percy as looked up into the sky and stared at the moon lovingly, like it was his motivation to go forward and to not think about the bad things. In a way, it was.

"And we have no idea where the last pearl is" commented Annabeth with a downtrodden look.

"Sometimes the hardest things to find are the easiest if you think about it" reassured Percy.

"What's that supposed to mean" Asked Annabeth as he looked at him.

"Speaking of past personal experience" abbreviated Percy as he didn't even sneak a glance at her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really" replied Percy whilst shaking his head.

"Do you miss her?" Asked Annabeth out of the blue.

"Who?" Frowned Percy in her direction.

"Your mum" Explained Annabeth as she looked at him in a way of understanding.

"It's hard to really miss someone you haven't met" answered Percy with a negative tone.

"I've hardly ever met my mother" commented Annabeth absentmindedly.

"Hardly?"

"Well, I met her once which is where she gave my cap" added Annabeth as she gestured to her cap which could make her invisible inside her bag.

"Do you ever feel her presence?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, whenever I look at the moon or I'm in a forest, I feel her presence" clarified Percy with a slight nod of the head and a thoughtful expression.

"Sometimes I swear it's my mum who's speaking to me inside my head and giving me advice" said Annabeth as she looked in deep thought as well.

Percy nodded again in understanding and the two of them kept wondering down the shoreline. Percy looked in front of them and saw Mathew and Grover splashing each other playfully. Percy shook his head as the two boys acted so immature for their ages.

"At least them two look happy" chuckled Annabeth as she followed her companion's line of sight.

"Mathew would be. He's in his element her. Literally."

"I suppose he is" laughed Annabeth at Percy's comment.

Suddenly Percy came to a stop and looked out to see in deep thought and an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Asked Percy to himself.

"Think of what?" Questioned Annabeth with an inquisitive look.

"Where is the most unlikely place for a pearl to be hidden but also the most obvious?" Fired back Percy as he turned around to face her.

"Hades" answered Annabeth with a puzzled look on her face and that looked unnatural on the face of the daughter of Athena.

"Apart from Hades" responded Percy, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you asked" commented Annabeth as she saw him roll his eyes. "I don't know" stated Annabeth as she looked expectantly at him.

"In the sea" announced Percy. A look of realisation came over Annabeth's face.

"Think about it, no one would ever think to look in the sea because why would it be in the realm of Hades brother. That's exactly why it is so obvious but so unusual" explained Percy.

"Get ya" informed Annabeth as she smiled at him.

"Oi, you too" shouted Percy up to Grover and Mathew as they were still splashing each other.

"What?" They shouted back in unison.

"Come here" ordered Percy with a hand gesture gesturing to himself.

They came over reluctantly in Mathew's case as he was expecting another lecture from the son of Artemis.

"Alright you two, we believe we know where the final pearl is and for once, you Mathew, might be a bit of use for this one" started Percy as he noticed a hopeful look suddenly grace Mathew's face.

"Where is it?" Asked Grover.

"In the ocean" informed Percy at the shocked looks from both of them.

"Why would it be in there?" Asked Mathew.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look and had a silent chuckle between themselves.

"It just might be" replied Percy as he skimmed over the question.

"Here's the plan, Grover, you go on top of that cliff face over there and keep a lookout for any enemies coming out of no-where. Alright?" Informed Percy at the nod from Grover.

"Mathew, you will ride a wave and come with me and Annabeth who will both be in that little old dingy boat right over there" said Percy, gesturing to an old boat what still looked to be holding together. Even though it looked like it had just crashed on the beach bout 100 years ago.

"How will we know where the pearl is? Incase you haven t noticed, the oceans a rather large place" stated Grover as he pointed out towards said ocean.

"All the pearls have been on monsters so it is likely that the last one will be as well and monsters can sniff out half-bloods so instead of doing the e searching, we will basically all act as bait" explained Percy.

"And I thought Annabeth was the daughter of Athena" chuckled Grover as he looked over towards the daughter of Athena.

"I'm the smartest in the day time" smiled Annabeth as she looked at Percy who chuckled at her comment.

A few minutes later, they were all ready and Grover had reached the top of the cliff.

"Let's go" shouted Percy as both him and Annabeth pushed the boat of the beach and jumped in. Mathew conducted the water to form a wave and that then allowed for the boat to follow in the current that the wave was travelling in it so in essence it was being pulled along. Also, Mathew was helping move the boat faster.

"Now all we have to do, is wait" said Percy as he leant against the chipped wooden side of the boat.

"How long do you think it will take?" Asked Annabeth as she looked over to Percy.

"Could take a few minutes or a few hours. No idea" responded Percy.

 **HOURS LATER**

"This is hopeless" commented Annabeth as she twirled her blonde hair in between her fingers.

"Hmmmmm" was the only sound what Percy made as he was examining his bow he held in his hands.

"What's that?" Asked Mathew as he pointed to something in the water.

Percy reached over the side and retrieved what looked like A PEARL!

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Percy in shock as he held the pearl in his hand.

"I thought I heard my father say just a few minutes ago, I thought I would make your life a little easier inside my head" shouted Mathew from above him, still on the wave.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" commented Grover when the three of them reached shore.

"Probably the easiest thing I have ever had to do" responded Percy to his friend with a grin.

"Now, to Hades to collect the stupid lightning bolt" smiled Annabeth.

"I highly doubt it will be that easy" smirked Mathew.

 **INSIDE THE UNDEROWLRD**

"Here we go" commented Percy as he, Mathew, Grover and Annabeth all walked into Hades palace.

They were met by four hounds who sneered at there presence before Persephone came in and ushered them away.

"Sorry about them. Now, what do you need, we rarely get visitors" said Persephone.

"Were here to see Hades" stated Percy in a calm voice.

"Alright, follow me" she beckoned to them as he led them up a grand staircase and into an overly large room.

"Ahhh, I had a feeling that someone would show up at some point" came the booming voice of the God, Hades.

"Were here for the lightning bolt" interrupted Annabeth.

"Why come to me?" Asked the God.

"You have it" said Mathew.

"I wish" snarled Hades as his happy go lucky attitude was quickly lost.

"You don't have it?" Asked Grover with a surprised expression.

"Of course I don't otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now" boomed Hades in fury.

"Who does then?" Asked Percy.

"That would be me" came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Luke Castellan standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"You?" Asked Mathew with a clueless face.

"Yes, me. Who would have thought, that a son of Hermes could steal something so grand as the Master bolt" smirked Luke at all of their faces.

"No one suspected a thing and no one looked at me twice as I walked back into camp, claiming that I had been on a hunt for some food. Your all so gullible that it's slightly unfair really" mocked Luke.

"How" Questioned Percy.

"Where would the fun be in telling you, all I'm saying is, if you want it, come and get it" taunted Luke as he pulled out the lightning bolt itself and went into a battle stance.

Percy went to draw his bow but suddenly started to feel a drain in his powers and core and the room started to spin.

"Percy" said Annabeth as she looked at her friend in worry as he started to wobble.

"There's no room or forests here, Annabeth. Surely you should have figured that out" chuckled Luke as he looked at his former friend.

"I trusted you, you were my friend" stuttered Annabeth as she looked brokenly up at him.

"I know" said Luke as he sent of a blast of lightning towards Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth dragged Percy away just in time and flung him onto a lavish chair, out of the way. He was now barely conscious.

Annabeth retrieved her dagger and flung it at him but missed by inches. Mathew drew his sword and joined in in attacking Luke with Annabeth. Hades had conducted the hounds to sneak up and pounce on Luke from behind.

They did just that. They pounced on his whilst he was distracted with the other two and grabbed the bolt from his hands and flung him to the floor. They waltzed back to Hades and dumped the bolt in his awaiting hands.

"Well done" smiled Hades at his hounds, patting their heads.

"Please, hand it over Hades" stammered Annabeth as she looked at the God who was now pointing the bolt at her.

"I don't think so" said the god as he smiled evilly and got ready to fire. Meanwhile in the chair, Percy had gathered the only power he had left. He put his hands together in front of him, with his eyelids barely open and fired a beam of light at Hades which hit him square in the chest.

Hades was sent flying backwards and knocked out. Persephone had left the room long ago out of fear of getting hit.

Percy was now fully drained and was now unconscious. Annabeth grabbed the bolt from Hades and went over to Grover, Mathew and Percy and placed all the pearls on the ground. She put her hand on Percy's knee and when they all stepped on their pearls, she pushed Percy's knee down at the same time so she would be essentially dragging him with her to their destination.

 **ON OLYMPUS**

Percy had now regained consciousness and was walking up to the doors with Annabeth, Grover and Mathew.

They knocked on the doors and the doors opened to reveal all the God's, sitting in their respective thrones, looking at the four of them in shock.

 **A/N- I know this isn't exactly what happened before anyone points that out to me. This is my slightly adapted version of events to fit with the story. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	16. Your different

Chapter 16- Your different

 **OLYMPUS**

"You four, in!" Commanded Zeus as he waved his hand and the doors behind the four teenagers slammed to a shut like they had never been opened.

The four tentatively walked forwards, into the middle of the hall where each God were sat in a semicircle. They felt like they were here for an interrogation.

Percy looked over and saw his Mother, Artemis in her God form, sitting in her chair and was sitting up in attention as she looked to observe him closely.

Percy felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of maybe speaking to his real Mum. It had been something he had been dreaming of his entire life.

"You have the Bolt, I see?" Proclaimed Zeus with a jerk of the head towards his master bolt which was clutched in Mathew's hand.

"A son of the sea must never hold the master bolt" advised Zeus with a smirk on his face as he saw Mathew quickly let go and it fell to the ground. Snickering could be heard from other God's in the room, including Artemis who seemed to be most amused.

""Hand it over" ordered Zeus as he beckoned with his hand. Percy lent down on the ground and grasped the bolt and made his way up the steps which led to Zeus's throne. He lifted his hand towards Zeus for him to take the bolt.

Zeus's fist clenched around the bolt as he lifted it up to eyelevel as the bolt grew to the right size for the kind of the God's.

"You have done well, most of you" he continued as he slowly tore his gaze from his most treasured item towards the small group beneath him. Percy nodded his head in respect and Annabeth bowed along with Grover. Mathew just stood there.

"Do something" whispered Annabeth in Mathew's ear. He decided to do what Percy did and incline his head towards Zeus as a sign of respect.

Zeus shook his head at the boy, he was so much like Poseidon you would have thought they were twins.

"Which one of you stole it? Even though I could take a good guess" questioned Zeus as he stared at Mathew like he was trying to burn a whole in the middle of his head or something.

"None of us stole it, it was taken by the son of Hermes, Luke Castellan" informed Percy towards Zeus.

Zeus's head quickly snapped to Hermes as if to say it was his fault.

"Well, don't look at me" said Hermes, flabbergasted.

"He is your son" reminded Artemis with a questioning look.

"That maybe but im not responsible for his actions" cried Hermes in disbelief.

"That is not completely true" interrupted Percy with an anxious look, as if he was worried about something.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zeus, who leaned forward and looked at him in a threatening way.

"Well, Luke turned because he was being ignored by his father and that's why he made the decision to go against you. He feels that you've been in power for too long so he wanted to do something grand to show his father how good Luke himself is and that he is better than you" explained Percy.

"Are you saying that it's our fault?" Shouted Hermes who stood up.

"No, only a contributing factor" corrected Percy who held his gaze against the death one of Hermes even though he had nothing on Zeus.

Silence fell after this and Zeus and Hermes leant back in there thrones as they looked to think about what Percy had just said.

"I thank you four for retrieving the master bolt for me. I think that will be all then" said the booming voice of Zeus who stood up along with the rest of the God's except for Artemis.

"Father, please" pleaded Artemis who looked uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Just this once" muttered Zeus so barely anyone could hear. The rest of the God's made there way out of the room along with Annabeth who ushered and a puzzled Mathew and Grover out. There was only Artemis and Percy left.

"I'm impressed" nodded Artemis as she looked him over.

"High praise" answered Percy with a slight chuckle.

Artemis let a little smile out at his poor joke.

"Like the weapons and armour?" Asked Artemis with her normal neutral expression.

"I could tell who they were from" commented Percy with a smirk now.

"I bet you could" responded Artemis. A comfortable silence fell after this.

"I saw you quest went well" exclaimed Artemis.

"|were you watching me throught?" Asked Percy.

"My cover has been blown which in unusual to me, yes, I was" confirmed Artemis.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you got through the challenges adequetly, to say the least" this time it was Artemis's turn to smirk.

"Would have been better if Mathew wasn't there, he was just someone we had to take. He was in a nice was usualless most of the time."

"I agree, the only part where he was usful was when you came to the sea. Still, he is a boy after all" carried on Artemis.

"So am I!"

"Yes, but your my son so that makes you different from the rest. Even my hunters can see that" said Artemis who's name was called by Zeus form another chamber.

"Looks like I'm needed, it was nice to meet you my son" smiled Artemis who then flashed out in a flash of blinding white light.

Percy was left standing there with a shocked expression but a slight smile at just having the first conversation with his mum.

 **A/N- Sorry it's so short but I never intedned for it to be long. The next chapter should be up sometimes in the near future. Its back to camp we go.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	17. Is it the end?

Chapter 17- Is this the end?

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Mathew all arrived back at camp with faces full of relief.

"How I've missed this place" announced Grover as he took in the ever buzzing camp half-blood.

"I could take a decent guess" smirked Annabeth from beside him as she too looked down at the camp.

"Come on, lets go" said Percy, tilting his head towards the camp and started to wonder down there. The other three followed behind him, Mathew at the back of the group.

They reached the edge of camp half-blood where Chiron was waiting patiently for them.

"How did you know we were back?" Asked Mathew.

"The God's informed me just a few moments ago" replied Chiron with a kind smile.

"Now that you four are back, I think it's time for you to see if you revert back to how you were before you went away on the quest" stated Chiron.

"Huh?" Said Mathew as he raised an eyebrow.

"Training" elaborated Chiron with a slight chuckle.

"Why do we need to train when we have already completed a quest?" Shrugged Mathew.

"Everyone can be improved" said Percy before Chiron could say anything. No one saw Percy glance at Annabeth and rolled his eyes whilst Annabeth tried to hold in her laughter.

"Well, Percy, the hunt is still here so you will be having to put up with their company for now" said Chiron as he glanced sympathetically at Percy.

"That's fine, they aint so bad" replied Percy, brushing aside Chiron's concern.

"You really are a miracle worker" muttered Chiron.

"What?"

"Nothing" came the short answer from Chiron as he started trotting away, the four of them following.

"Hang on, I thought that they were only here for the capture the flag game?" Asked Grover with a slightly alarmed look.

"Oh yes, Artemis ordered her hunters to stay at camp half-blood until you four came back" responded Chiron turning his head around to look back at them.

"Why?" Asked Annabeth.

"I am unsure" responded Chiron with a slightly shrug of his shoulders.

Beofre long they reached the Athena cabin. Chiron had left to go to his bed. It was reaching midnight around now. Most of the campers and all of the hunters were still out of bed and cabins though.

"Night Grover, Mathew" Annabeth nodded to the other two boys who then nodded back and started walking back to their own cabin/beds.

"They not going to hand around for long, you know" informed Percy as he stood, looking at Annabeth straight in the eyes.

"I know, I'm still not sure yet" muttered Annabeth as she looked at the ground and did look to be in deep thought.

"It is a life changing decision" said Percy as he nodded in understanding.

"Let me sleep on it" whispered Annabeth as she started to walk into her cabin. She then turned around at the last minute and hugged Percy tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered right into his ear.

Percy hugged her hesitantly back and whispered back, "Your welcome."

Annabeth smiled as she let go and headed towards the Athena cabin once more, this time she didn't turn back around when she reached the door.

Percy stood there for about a minuet and headed towards the Artemis cabin, slightly dreading the onslaught he would be getting from the Hunt.

When he reached the Artemis cabin, he looked in the window and saw that no one was inside. He sighed in relief and opened the door and went over to his bed, dropping his bag next to his bed as he took a seat.

"So, your back then" came a voice from the doorway. Percy jumped slightly and looked up to see Zoe Nightshade standing in the doorway as she leant against the door frame, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Indeed" was the only response from Percy.

You know, when I first found out that Artemis had had a son, I felt slightly betrayed" said Zoe as she looked down to the ground. Percy thought that he saw a little but of vulnerability in her face as well.

"She made all of us swear that we would forever turn our backs on the company of men and yet she then went off and had a son" spilled Zoe as she looked like she was starting a rant.

"It's understandable for you to feel like that" comforted Percy as he stood up, directly facing her as she stopped slouching against the doorframe to stand up tall and elegant.

"And then when I found out that she hadn't had intercourse I felt slightly relieved but still couldn't believe that she had had a son. I held no hope for you at that point. I thought that you were going to be like the rest of them. But you're not, are you?" Asked Zoe with questioning eyes. If Percy didn't know any better then he would have said that she was looking straight into his soul.

"I would like to think that I'm not" responded Percy as he stared right back at her.

"Good, that last thing we want is for you to be like the rest of them" smirked Zoe as she walked around him and over to her bed on the other side of the cabin.

"I would like to know something, though" came her voice as she then appeared back in sight.

"Why do you dislike boys? I mean, your one of them yourself" asked Zoe with a confused expression like she had been thinking this over for a while.

"I never said that I disliked them to you" was the response she got.

"Oh please, anyone with a set of eyes could tell that you don't like them. So my question still stands" she said in an inpatient manner.

"Your right, I hate them apart from Grover but I will not be telling you the reason why. Not yet anyway" he elaborated at her exasperated face.

"Alright, I guess that the question was rather personal. But don't keep it to yourself forever, ok?" advised Zoe as she came over to stand next to him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. He nodded back to her to confirm that he would one day tell her. She then nodded and walked out of the cabin with one last glance behind her to see Percy lay down on his bed to get some much needed rest.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy made his way down to the pavilion and saw that all of the hunters were already there at the Artemis table, eating away and were talking quietly in there little groups and sometimes as a whole.

Percy walked down the table to the end where there was an empty seat next to a young reed head girl around the same age as him. She had long flowing straight hair what reached midway down her back. She looked at him with calculating eyes and then a light smile came over her face and she nodded lightly at him. He nodded back and turned to his breakfast. He didn't get very far when Chiron came over to the Artemis table with a smile on his face.

"Artemis has returned to collect you" he announced and it wasn't just the hunters who could be heard celebrating.

Artemis then walked into camp with a stern expression and snarled at al the boys who were looking at her. When she reached her own table, she let a small smile come across her lips and beckoned with her head for the hunt to follow her. She also did the same to Percy and they all walked out of the pavilion.

They reached the Big House where no one could hear them and Chiron had followed at Artemis's request.

Artemis then looked at Percy with kind eyes.

"You did well, my child. Now it is time for me and my hunt to leave you and continue on our ways. We will see each other again, that I guarantee she smiled and gave him a short hug which he returned, a little hesitanty.

"Can you and the hunt wait just a little longer?" Asked Percy and received a confused but affirmative nod from Artemis. The other hunters looked confused as well.

Percy then took off and ran towards the Athena cabin where he saw Annabeth, who looked in deep thought on the balcony.

"Annabeth, it's now or never" shouted Percy as he got to her. She looked confused for a moment and then seemed to understand. She looked to debate it for a minuet or two and then ran inside, gathered her things and came back to Percy who beckoned with his hand to follow him.

They reached the Big House again and saw Artemis and the hunt still waiting.

"Mother, Annabeth has something she would like to ask you" said Percy as he shoved Annabeth lightly forward.

"Lady Artemis, I would like to become a member of the hunters of Artemis" stated Annabeth with a slightly shaky voice.

Artemis looked slightly shocked for a moment but then smiled kindly down at her.

Very well" she responded.

"Repeat after me,

I pledge my self to the Goddess of Artemis,

I turn my back on the company of men,

Accept eternal maidenhood,

And join the hunt" said Artemis.

Annabeth repeated the oath and a silvery light engulfed her and then dimmed to a light glow. Annabeth Chase was a hunter.

She looked back at Percy who gave her a soft smile and a slight nod. She beamed back at him and then went to join the rest of the hunters.

"Goodbye Chiron, goodbye my son and good luck" she smiled at them both. Percy saw Zoe give my a small smile and mouther 'remember' to him. He knew immediately what it meant.

The hunters then went over the hill and out of sight. Percy's smile diminished somewhat as he looked up into the sky and then back at the hill. He was near certain that he would never see any of them ever again. He hated life.

 **THE END**

 **A/N- That's it for the son of the mood Goddess. Hope you enjoyed it. It may or may not be the true end.**

 **Please leave a review of any suggestions and what you thought of the story.**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	18. new sequel's up!

New sequel's up!

 **Hi, I just wanted to let those who don't already know that the sequel to the son of the moon Goddess is now up and is called' Moon and Tides'.**

 **I hope you enjoy the sequel as I thought that I couldn't just leave the story like that.**

 **I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but I wanted to let you all know about this.**

 **Thank you and please review!**

 **Signing off**

 **CHASER10**


End file.
